The Assassin Hero
by Eggni
Summary: This is what would happen if Nagisa, Karma, and the teachers were thrown into the world of BNHA. Contains BL and cursing. The image is not mine. OP Nagisa.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever, so please don't hate! I have had this idea for forever, but never really got the chance to peruse it. I'll try to update as much as I can, but no guarantees cuz I'm a really busy person... well anyways, hope you enjoy my BNHA and Assassination Classroom crossover! And just a side note, sorry if the chapters are short... also, please give me advice! I wanna get better at writing! Ooh, and Nagisa is gonna be like... seriously OP. Just a warning. Alright sorry for the long intro, hope you like it!

Nagisa POV

I blinked once, then twice. What was this? I was in my room, my eyes closed, pondering what my live had been so far. I was a retired hit man, working for the government as one of the highest levels. I was also successful, and I didn't eat anything poisonous... so... did I die of old age?

Suddenly, I jerked back to reality. Wind was blowing my face, and even though all I could see was white on and one in the vast space, I noticed something ahead. _Oh god..._ it was a wall. I closed my eyes, positioning my arms in front of my body for the impact, squeezing my eyes shut to prepare for the collision.

But, it never came. I blinked, looking around me. _Hmm... everything was black._ Wait. I saw me. And Koro-Sensei? But he had di- oh right, I was also dead now.

_Then were the images flashing around me memories?_ I tried to look at one, yet as soon as I had started to interpret the picture, it switched. Then, everything went black again. I couldn't see my own hands, and yet, before I could react, I was suddenly on a mountain. _Now that I look at it..._ I turned around and my eyes widened. There was the old school!

"Class 3-E!" I hadn't realized it was out loud until I heard a giggling behind me.

Then that meant-

"Koro-Sensei!" I yelled, spinning around and coiling my legs, using all my might to jump on him, wrapping my body around his, not being able to disguise the boyish joy I felt for seeing him again.

He giggled again, using a tentacle to set me down.

"Gee Nagisa, not even a 'hello' to your other mentors?" A female voice sounded from behind me.

"No kidding, we lived longer than that octopus did." A familiar tsundere piped up, seeming to be next to the woman.

"Kurasuma! Professor Bitch!' I yelled in response, again, turning around and hugging my other teachers.

"Oof." Kurasuma grunted, recoiling from the force I had tackled him with. Irina just smiled, the fat on her chest lessening the damage.

"Y-you guys..." I stuttered, tears forming.

"Nice to see you too Nagisa, but unfortunately not for long." Koro-Sensei spoke, alarming the bluenette.

"Huh? W-why?" I asked, panic laced in my voice.

"Well, all of class 3-E has been chosen to be... dimension assassins, or something like that" Irina shrugged nonchalantly, though looked a tad bit sad.

"N-nani?" I exclaimed, upset that I wouldn't see my teachers again for a while.

"Ah, don't worry Nagisa. We are accompanying you for your first trip." The giant octopus chimed in, the ever present smile on his face.

"So... you're coming with me to this universe?" I asked, a tad bit shy and hopeful.

The creature's face flashed orange, a red circle surrounding his small features.

"Correct." He chimed, laughing his signature laugh.

"A-ah. Thank god" I sighed, a comedic relief washing over my previous worry.

"Karma Akabane will be accompanying us." The octopus added on, green stripes presenting themselves on his yellow sphere of a face.

"Really? Yay!" I cheered, oblivious to all of the teachers' smirking faces.

"Oh, but he has to be a villain, as do I." Koro-Sensei added on, his face turning blue and tears leaking down from the black ovals that were his eyes.

"At least until we meet for the first time!" he said, his face going back to normal.

"A-alright. But how do I act normal?" I asked, getting over the initial shock of not being alive and moving on with the mission.

"Well, you're going to be born again, and all of the information will come rushing into your head. It might hurt, but I'm sure you can handle it. Now let's go. We're going to be late." Kurasuma snapped, tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"Okay honey, let's get going!" Irina cheered, looking as happy as ever to be the tsundere's 'soulmate'.

I took a deep breath, and Koro-Sensei wrapped himself around all of us, a soft white glow replacing the peaceful background once again.

I felt a cold rush of air against my body. I tried to clutch onto one of my teachers, but only to be met with more air. I shivered. I wrapped my arms around myself only to realize... I was fat!

_Wait._ I tried to force my eyes open, and after a couple of unsuccessful attempts, I finally managed to. _Yup. I was a baby._ I moved my fingers and toes, testing my mobility. _Okay, I could control my movements, that was good._ After a while of body checking, I felt a pang in my head. _Quirks? All-Might?_ Oh. This was the information. _Yeah no kidding Kurasuma, this did hurt. A lot._ I whimpered, Trying to bear the pain. luckily, it ended as soon as it started.

Oh look, my target was All for One, the leader of the villain group that was my target and didn't exist until I got into UA, a school. This would be easy, almost too easy, seeing as I could probably already kill someone and had graduated college. _Hmm._ My life was going to be very boring.

Except... I could turn invisible and heal myself, and grow demon horns and a halo, and one demon and angle wing on either side of my backs. And I could shoot red and white energy beams. Well gee, according to the information, most people only had one power, and pretty useless one at that, but look at what I could do... and without a drawback at that... _god I was really strong._

"Why isn't he crying?" A woman asked worriedly.

Uhh... Who was that? Why was she- right, she was probably my mom. Okay, she seemed nice, and she was practically leaking out a protective feel, I didn't want to worry her.

"Well, I read somewhere that sometimes babies don't cry, and if they don't, it means they;ll be smart in the future." A guy said in a soft voice. Ah. He must be my father. He was kind of dumb, or just flat out too trusting, but he seemed like a fair guy. Even though he had said these words, I could tell he was upset, because he was looking at me, mirroring my Mom's expression. _Oops..._ I giggled, and moved around my arms a little bit, latching on to my mother. She gasped, then her scared face filled to the brim with compassion, and she started crying.

"Oh, he's the best little thing that has ever happened to me." The woman said, hugging me closer. The doctor smiled, and told us that she'd give us a little time.

"Hey, he really looks like a girl..." my dad observed, not of ill intention, but I froze nonetheless. _What if they didn't like me?_ I panicked.

"Won't he get bullied for it?" my father continued. _Oh, he was only worried for my safety._ I breathed an internal sigh of relief, thanking whichever beings that sent me here that my parents loved me this time around.

Time passed so quickly. I was already a teenager, and had already developed all of my quirks. I loved my parents dearly, and I could tell that the feeling was mutual, due to their constant fussing over me. _This was nice._ Well, at least until I had to go to school. I was in my last year, and I had to chose if I wanted to be a hero. I mean, In order to kill my target, I had to.

My new School seemed more like jail then a real learning facility, and the only fun thing to do was to taunt the teachers. Well, the only fun thing to do was probably to taunt the teachers, because today was my first day. It was fun in Elementary though, so hopefully it still was. If it wasn't, I would die of boredom.

_I hope the kids don't hate me..._ I looked in the mirror, and examined myself. For some reason, I had to wear a uniform, not that I minded, because I looked pretty cute. My hairstyle never changed, and by that I mean keeping the pony tails that Kaede-Chan gave to me on my first day of school. It was like a memory of my first lifeline, something that I could keep with me throughout the years. Well, that and the fact that I was pretty sure that I would be cursed with azure eyes, baby blue hair, and girly appearance for the rest of my life. Well, rather like _endless _lives..

Shrugging that off, I gave myself one last inspection. I had beige dress pants, without a single wrinkle on them, courtesy of my neat-freak mom. I was wearing a white dress shirt, and a black tie, accompanied with black dress shoes and a cream colored vest.

It looked exactly like one of my outfits from my original life. Also, I had learned one more thing. I couldn't die. My healing factor would quite literally resurrect me, but I'm assuming as soon as I kill one for all, I will be able to die. _I just want to see Karma and my Senseis' again._

"Hurry up Nagisa!" My dad called.

"C-coming!" I yelled in response, but not before falling down the stairs.

"_Oww..._" I moaned, my body promptly clicking and snapping back into place.

"Your quirk 'healing' is really useful, eh? Especially for a clumsy boy like you. Not only that, but also your 'hybrid' thingy." my dad snickered, mouth full of rice and vegetables.

I looked away, embarrassed at the names I had chosen when we got my quirks registered. It was a good idea at the time.

"Finish your vegetables before you talk, dear!" My mom called from the kitchen, over the sounds of sizzling and pots clanging on various other things. Me and my dad let out dual sighs. No matter what we did, Mom would know.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Well, it's 7:50, why?"

I froze. "Dad."

"Yeah...?" he responded suspiciously, looking up from his precious food.

"School starts at 8:00."

His eyes widened, and he slammed his half-eaten meal on the table. I grabbed my bag, and he grabbed his jacket and keys, and with that, we both dashed out the door and into the car, going _right _under the speed limit until we got there. He had agreed to drop me off on my first day. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hightailing my way to my classroom. I busted open the doors, and rushed to a seat, sitting down next to a boy with green hair and four freckles on each cheek in the back of the classroom, pretending like I was there the whole time.

He glanced at me and mumbled "you can do this, Izuku" under his breath, before nervously looking up at me and smiling, sticking out his hand and blurting out: "Nice t-to meet you, m-my name in Midorya Izuku!"

_Aww... this boy was cute._ I giggled and responded "Nice to meet you Izuku-kun! My name is Shiota Nagisa, but you can just call me Nagisa." I shook his hand, and using his weight against him, pulled him into a hug.

"E-Eh? Why'd you do that, Nagisa-kun?!" He squeaked.

"Cuz you're cute!" I answered, letting go.

I sat back down, and gestured for him to do the same, and we faced each other.

"So, what's your quirk?" I asked curiously, making small talk before the teacher came in. I had documented everyone that I talked to's quirk, to choose my allies carefully when I had to fight all for one. My question seemed to strike a nerve though, because he looked down at his desk.

"I-I understand if you don't want to be my friend after this like Kacchan, but actually, I'm... quirkless." He practically whispered the last part, and was fiddling with his fingers.

_Who the actual _heck _was Kacchan. I would smack the living _hell _out of that boy who hurt my cinnamon roll._

Izuku noticed I didn't say anything, and said "I-I knew it... well, it was nice talking to you. Kacchan calls me Deku, because it means useless... you can too, if you want..."

I snapped my head up and smiled without emotion, "Where's Kacchan." He jumped a little, and pointed to a porcupine with red eyes.

I softened my face, grinning at the boy. "Deku also sounds like 'you can do it', though." I told him, smiling, before slowly walking up to the bully's desk. I shot a look back at the kawaii broccoli, and he looked dumbstruck. _I made a friend today._

I turned back to the task at hand, and gently placed my hands on the wood of the boy's desk. He jumped slightly, before smirking.

"Hey new girl. I won't attack you. I mean, if you become my group's lapdog," He cockily introduced.

"_Why_. Why attack Deku," I asked, growling.

"Oh, the shitty nerd must've sent you here! That damn idiot!" He took his feet up from off the desk, and crossed his arms, scowling.

One of his lackeys nodded, saying, "When will he learn that Bakugo Katsuki-sama is the best!?"

"One, I'm a boy. Two, you're insane. And three, I can wipe that smirk off your face without even touching you," I said with a sickly sweet voice. The fat winged lackey near me shuddered, and looked at Bakugo.

He scoffed and replied "Ha. _You're _insane. I could kill you instantly."

"Oh, really? I'm pretty sure it's the other way around." I actually felt bad for the boy. He didn't know what was coming for him.

I stood back and stretched, a sociopath like glint appearing in my eyes. He noticed and shivered a bit, but stood his ground.

"Just die!" He shouted, standing up so he was taller than me.

I started laughing quietly.

"What!? You piss me off more than the damn nerd does!" He yelled, face contorting in anger."

I stopped giggling, and settled with a content smile. "Watch and learn." With those few words, I pushed him back down into his seat and released my blood-lust. Luckily, I only used 5%, otherwise, he might die of shock.

He gaped and froze up, staring at me with fear.

"Now. Don't touch Deku, got it?" I said, eyes dangerously, eyes glowing with malice, an obviously fake smile gracing the bottom half of my face. He nodded, and as a contract, I slammed one of the many knives I had with me onto the table right next to his hand, drawing some blood but not hurting him too much.

With one swift motion, I pulled it out and put it back where it came from, wiped the blood off, and proceeded to walk back to Deku.

I looked awkwardly at him, and stood there awkwardly, nervously muttering "Uh, sorry you had to see that, hehe... I tend to lose control when it comes to my friends..." He nodded, and stared at me with wide eyes.

"T-that's fine! A-and Kacchan isn't hurt... right?" He asked with worry.

"No. Not physically, at least." I smiled

"Okay good. But that was so... cool!" He shouted. "Is it your quirk?!" He continued, eyes sparkling, and whipping out a pencil and a notebook.

"Uh... no? It's kind of just like an add on." I answered, relived he didn't reject my friendship.

"So what is your quirk?" He asked, pausing his writing for a bit.

"O-oh, uh..." I stuttered, not exactly wanting to answer his question. He seemed to get it, and smiled reassuringly. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The teacher came in at 8:05, and deciding to poke at him, I raised my hand. "Uhh, yes," he started, looking at a list and finishing with a "N-Nagisa?"

The imbecile didn't even know my name yet! I stood up, and in the most respectful voice ever, said "Excuse me sensei, but why are you late? Even I wasn't."

He looked quizzically at me before retorting "I am one minute late young lady, and plus, I was on campus at 7:55"

I stared at him. "Sensei. I'm a guy."

"You- Wha- I don't..." he mumbled before giving up and deciding that I wasn't worth his time.

I giggled, and sat back down. Izuku-kun smiled brightly at me. Oh my god this kid is so freaking adorable, I thought.

The teacher cleared his throat and dropped his papers on his desk, the same tests that were meant to be taken by us.

"So, I could grade you based on these tests but... why bother? I know you all want to be heroes!" And with that, the short blonde man threw all of the papers behind him, and the class erupted into applause.

I rolled my eyes. _Kids these days..._ still, I needed to be one too, so, why not? Everyone then started to show off their quirks, and I grinned. _Might as well have some fun. _My eyes glowed bright blue for a second, before a halo and horns sprouted from my head, wings unfolding and stretching. A couple of people looked at me in wonder, including Izuku-kun, and I winked at him. He just smiled and looked down dejectedly, barely raising his hand, arm down. _Poor boy._

"Alright alright, I get that you're exited, but no quirks in school, got that?" the teacher threatened.

"Ha, nice joke teach. Don't compare me to these losers. The'd be lucky to end up as a side-kick to some washed up D-Lister," the one and only Kacchan scoffed.

Once again, the room exploded with noise, people shouting about 'You think you're better than us Katsuki?!' I giggled, sounding a little too much like the octopus. _Uh oh, I don't want to end up like him... _I thought, shivering. The dear pervert was _not _a good role model.

Then, the teacher said something about UA, and the class, once again, started murmuring. _Oh, wait, it has a .2 acceptance rate? That's _not good...well, either way, I thought, as Kacchan jumped on a tale and started bragging, I needed to.

"Oh yeah, Midoryia, don't you want to go to UA high too?" The teacher innocently asked. The said boy jumped in fear, and put his head down as Kacchan stood there in fear. _This may be my first day at this school, and my close to last one, but I won't _stand _bullying._

Everyone looked at him and burst out laughing, talking about how he was 'quirkless' and all that. I looked down.

Katsuki jumped Izuku, blasting his desk to smithereens, the small boy dodging just in time and falling on his butt.

"Deku you're even worse than all these rejects. You really think they're going to accept you into UA?" Porcupine barked, me standing up and causing my chair to slam onto the floor. A snake slithered through the door way, and I walked behind him, the cobra identifying my movements and wrapping around the middle school boy. _Huh, a new quirk? _I thought, flexing my hand. A rush of information made it's way into my head as I thought this, and from the looks of it I was right. **Snake Call: Teleports a snake to the summoner, snake helps the person. Person can create venom, and has fangs to pierce skin. Drawback: Snake demands to eat after attacking. **This was the first quirk I had with a draw back, but it was pretty powerful, so I didn't care. I could feel the venom, and I knew everything about it. _Not that much is paralyzation, medium is knockout, a lot is death. _Cool.

"G-gah!" Katsuki yelled. "G-get this thing off me!"

_Oh, right_. I snapped, and the snake dissipated. The ashy blonde growled and glared at me, but sat back down

"T-thanks Nagisa-kun." Deku said, giving me a thankful look as I helped him up. "Y-you see, I've wanted to be a hero ever since I was little"

"Me too!" I lied, sitting down and scooting over to give him space at my desk.

The rest of the day passed without any incident, and after talking for a while, I parted ways with the boy, walking to where I needed to be. Where we would meet All-Might, or should I say Yagi Toshinori.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey octopus," a certain red head called out, sitting on a box in an ally.  
"Yes Karma?" The 'octopus' answered, his yellow head turning to the boy.  
"Never mind."  
He had dismissed the idea of conversation, but what he was originally going to say was still echoing in his head.  
_I miss Nagisa._  
Well, Karma thought, standing up and stretching, Ten months to go.  
"Flame-face!" He called, a man with purple flames for a head and a suit cane stepping out from the darkness.  
"You called?" He asked, extending a hand towards the pair in the open.  
"Geez, I swear you have ears everywhere," Karma complained, arms shoved into his pockets. "Anyways, bring us back to LOV, will ya?"  
"I could've done that too." Koro-Sensei sulked, his face turning blue and tears sliding down.  
"Having you bring me places at Mach-22 is not fun. Even Kurogiri's portals are better." The red head shrugged, and the ground beneath them turned black, letting them freely fall through and into the bar.  
He landed on his feet.  
"Hey! We're back!" Karma halfheartedly shouted.  
"Karma-Kun!" Toga yelled back, appearing out of nowhere and wrapping her arms around the boy's waist. Said boy grunted out of surprise and the pain of being squeezed to death, taking advantage of his toned build and super strength quirk to pry her off.  
"Aww, don't you love me?" The yandere pouted.  
"I don't. I only love-" Akabane quickly cut himself off, eyebrows furrowed. He was about to say he only loved Nagisa. _Why?_  
Sure, being near the feminine ball of sunshine made his mood generally better, and sure, his smile seemed to light up the room, and not to mention his assassin skills were unique and it fit his small petite build quite well, and- Karma stopped mid thought. Could he possibly have a crush on Nagisa?  
But they knew each other for so long, and he had practically just abandoned him halfway through their friendship.  
A giggle emitted from the octopus, only the red head noticing, a drop of sweat running down his temple.  
A giggling Koro-Sensei was never good...  
"You only love what? Or rather, who?" Toga squealed, jumping and blushing harder.  
"I think I know who you're talking about, Karma. I even have pictures," Koro-Sensei teased, testing the waters for possible blackmail.  
"You... what?" Karma asked, his body rigid despite still having a poker face on.  
"N," The yellow teacher started to spell out, "A," he continued, "G-"  
"Okay, okay. Stop." He growled, eyes narrowed.  
"Or what?" The Sensei asked.  
"Oh yeah, remember the anti-Sensei weapons we had? I made more." Karma smirked. He reached behind his back and pulled out a green knife from seemingly nowhere.  
"Eh? What's a rubber knife gonna do against him?" Toga questioned. The whole League of Villains has heard of the octopus's seemingly immortal 'quirk'.  
"Let me demonstrate."  
The red head proceeded to use his quirk, super strength, to latch onto the creature. His almost orange eyes glinted with bloodlust. Quicker than humanly possibly, a yellow tentacle lay on the floor wiggling, golden liquid falling out of the exposed flesh of the Sensei.  
"It does wonders." Karma finally replied, jumping off his teacher. His teacher who's face was currently in shock, his eyes moving into the way center of his head, and his ever present smile becoming a thin line.  
"I want one!" The human feline shouted, stars in her eyes.  
"I only have one, and it's mine." Karma answered, stuffing it back from whence it came from.  
"Hey, where are the others?" He asked, turning towards Toga, knife no longer visible.  
"Doing community service." She giggled.  
"What are they doing?" He pressed.  
"You're no fun. They're hunting down wannabe heroes." She pouted once again.  
A slapping noise came from the corner of the room. At once, the two young villains turned to the source, ready to attack.  
"It was only me." Koro-Sensei giggled. It seemed his ego had grown back with his tentacle.  
"Oh, forgot to ask, what's your quirk even?" Karma questioned the octopus.  
"Transformation, of course!" He answered.  
A puff of smoke appeared in the room, and it revealed a shortish adult wearing oversized clothes. That must've been what he looked like before becoming a lab rat.  
"This is my human form."  
"What the hell?!" The red head yelled. "You didn't think to tell us this until now, Reaper?!"  
He had given nicknames for everyone. Kurogiri was Flame-Face, Shigari as Chapstick, Dabi was Emo-Sea urchin, Toga being Yandere, and All for One as dude. He couldn't think of a not very offensive name to give to the master who was obviously more powerful than him.  
The teacher sighed indignantly.  
"What about your other quirk Karma?"  
"Oh... right. Torture things creation." He reached his hand out and in it materialized a bottle of pepper spray and a wasabi container. It fit his sadistic personality perfectly.  
Suddenly, a group of people appeared in the room.  
"Why does the teleportation always have to be so rough?!" Chapstick complained childishly.  
"Man up." Emo-sea urchin scoffed, walking into the corner of the room.  
The human warp gate known as Flame-face headed to behind the bar.  
The whole establishment was now a lot more crowded, and Karma took that as his sign to leave.  
"I'm going out for a little." He said, grabbing a jacket and strolling into the street.  
He walked for a bit, passing small stores and some parks. He just walked in a straight line until... houses?  
Now was about the time that school ended, so he pulled up the hood of his coat to avoid confrontation. A loud voice rung out.  
"Never fear, for I am here!" It declared.  
That was definitely All-Might. Just as Karma was about to turn back, he paused. Karasuma's information packet thing that had flooded his mind with intense pain at birth had stated that they'd have to be working with All-Might. This also meant that... Nagisa would be bound to be with the hero at some point.  
With that last thought, the sadistic genius started sprinting to the bridge-tunnel thing that the sound came from.  
A couple seconds later, he arrived. The scene was quite odd. All-Might had just 'Detroit Smashed' a... slime monster? A green headed boy with freckles was on the floor, unconscious probably due to the fact that the monster attacked him.  
Oh.  
The boy was Izuku Midoriya.  
Nagisa would have to be friends with him. A warm feeling flooded his chest, and not a good feeling. It made him want to strangle the innocent kid.  
"Hey," Karma greeted, shaking it off.  
"What- oh hello young man!" The boisterous hero practically yelled.  
"I'm not that young, or at least not mentally. Also, I'm only gonna day this once, so listen closely Toshinori Yagi."  
Hearing the hero's real name, he froze.  
"How do you know tha-"  
"Only once I said. Anyways, soon you'll see a boy with blue eyes and hair. He'll look a lot like a girl, and his name is Shiota Nagisa. Tell him that Karma Akabane misses him."  
"A-alright, but-" Yagi stuttered.  
"Oh don't worry. I won't tell your secret, even if I'm a villain."  
"Thank you, young Akabane- wait did you say a villain?!"  
"Yup," Karma smirked, glancing over at Midoriya. His body jolted a little and he groaned. He wanted to stay a bit more, but his ears sensed something coming. Something that yelled:  
"Izuku-San! Where are you?"  
And something that sounded like a certain childhood friend.  
"That's my cue to leave. See ya around!"  
And with that, the red head left the top pro hero to deal with what he said, an incoming professional assassin, and a fanboy. A really energetic Über-fanboy.  
After Karma finally managed to find his way back, he collapsed onto a chair.  
"Ugh..."  
"Heeeeey Karma!"  
The usually energetic slightly psychotic teen raced into his lap, eyes gleaming. "So, what'd you do?"  
"Nothing," he mumbled, thoughts turned to his small blueberry friend.  
"Is this about the person you have a crush on Karma?" Toga cooed.  
"I don't-"  
"Yes you dooo," she squealed.  
"Toga, stop bothering him," Kurogiri sighed, still polishing his cups.  
"Awwww," she complained, backing off his lap.  
For once, the red head was thankful for the warp gate.  
Plus, he didn't have to wait that much longer for Nagisa.  
That was the only thought that let him tolerate the villains.

Time skip, first day of UA.  
Nagisa was walking ecstatically, seeing as soon was the reunion.  
_There's less than a month until I can see Karma... and Koro-Sensei of course!_  
_I wonder where Karasuma and Bitch-Sensei are though..._  
He recalled All-Might telling him that Karma missed him, and grinned.  
_He hasn't forgotten!_  
Him and Izuku-San were walking together to school.  
"Don't be so nervous," Nagisa chided, giggling at his expression.  
"S-sorry Nagisa-Kun," he replied, rubbing the back of his head.  
The assassin smiled back at him and for the rest of the walk it was quiet.

When they got to the classroom, Nagisa took a double take.  
_T-the door... it's huge!_  
"Do giants come here or something?" Izuku muttered.  
Nagisa couldn't help but giggle, earning a shy smile from his friend.  
"I hope no one will be that scary..." Deku shuddered, thinking's of Kacchan, and that robotic boy from the exam.  
"We'll be fine," the assassin assured, taking a deep breath, and opening the door.  
"Uhhh..."  
Iida-San was yelling at Kacchan, _the little devil_, for putting his feet on the desk, and how it was the first day of school and he was already disrespecting the school or something.  
It reminded him of... Karma.  
An image of the sadistic red-head flashed through Nagisa's mind, and his ever so cocky smirk, and deep, golden eyes...  
Quickly shaking of that thought and trying to fight the blush that creeped up the boy's neck, the blueberry coughed in embarrassment.  
"H-hi... guys..." He mumbled in unison with Izuku, both not really thinking anyone would reply.  
"You're curvy!" Mineta exclaimed.  
_Geez_.  
Nagisa had known he'd be a pervert already, but to this level...  
"You really are," Kamanari agreed.  
"I-I'm a... guy," He corrected.  
They froze.  
"U-uh, gomenasai!" They both shouted in unison, bowing.  
Nagisa sighed. "It's fine."  
Iida turned his head to Midoriya, and someone began approaching Nagisa.  
He was about to turn around, but then realized that to seem normal he should act surprised.  
"Wow, What skin care do you use?"  
"Huh?" The boy jumped slightly, and turned around and came face-to-face with a pink girl.  
"Ah, um, I-I don't..."  
"Omg your skin is so clear!" She cooed.  
"T-thanks?" He mumbled, looking down in embarrassment.  
Even assassins could be caught off guard, especially a kindhearted one.  
Chills went down his back suddenly, and he swiveled my head towards the door, accidentally releasing some of his blood-lust in the process.  
By now it was instinct, he could paralyze his targets, then catch them from behind.  
It was a surprisingly good strategy, especially because the only people who ever witnessed it was class 3-E, none of whom would reveal his strategy, and Takaboka, or _whatever_ that old dude's name was, and the geezer was probably _long_ gone.  
He missed his class, or rather, family, but right now there was a more pressing issue.  
The man who was in the sleeping bag that had been outside's eyes rolled back, a drink spilling out from a pouch that had managed to make it half-way to his mouth.  
Oops.  
"U-umm... gomenasai, Aizawa-Sensei..."  
He didn't reply, so Nagisa walked over to him and bent down, slapping his face lightly.  
"R-right, I'm your home room teacher, Shouta Aizawa- wait, how'd you know? Anyways, put these on and meet me outside for a quirk assessment test."  
He disappeared, and the students picked up the gym gear he had left them, heading to the changing rooms.

A while later, everyone was outside, and he was explaining a quirk-fitness test.  
It was basically those standard tests that they had in younger grades, but everything goes, or so Aizawa claimed.  
A girl complained that they were going to miss the initiation, then the Sensei went on a lament about how 'I can run my class the way I want'.  
Once again, an image of Koro-Sensei appeared in the blue berry's mind.  
His eyes started tearing, still guilty for killing him, but he reached up to his face and rubbed away the salty liquid before anyone else could see.  
_I have to get third place, otherwise I'll be too notable. Izuku-San should be the first_, Nagisa thought.  
"Katsuki, come up here to demonstrate."  
The blonde nodded, and went up.  
Once again, Aizawa explained some.  
Kacchan grinned, then threw the ball hard, his explosions propelling the poor ball up into the sky.  
It disappeared for a second, then raced down to the floor, landing lightly.  
Shouta turned the device he was holding, which was proudly displaying a 705 meters.  
Everyone started chatting excitedly, and before they knew it, last ranker gets expelled.  
Izuku started sweating, eyes downcast.  
"Deku, don't worry! You'll get a really good score, I swear!" Nagisa smiled.  
"Thanks, Nagisa," Midoriya grinned, a bit of the nervousness disappearing.  
A girl named Uraraka Ochako started complaining, and once again, an inspirational speech was started.  
_I'm going to die of old age before the next person goes..._  
50-Meter dash.  
First up was Iida and Froppy, both of whom took off immediately when the timer ended. The engine hero got there incredibly quickly, leg-pipes smoking. The frog was a bit slower, but still due to her long jumps, managed to get there in a short time.  
Then was the guy with a tail and Uraraka. He just bounded to the end on his extra limb, Ochako lightened herself up, earning around 7-seconds.  
Aoyama and the acid-spitting alien both began, the sparkly student shooting his beam, falling to the floor, and shooting it again, probably because of his stomach ache drawback. She just skated through on her spit, a bit... awkward, but effective.  
Bakugou and Deku were next, the explosive hero using his fire to propel himself in short bursts, Izuku just running. He too, got a score close to seven seconds.  
"Don't let the egg explode," Nagisa reminded, the broccoli nodding.  
They told each other everything, and because of that, Nagisa could not pretend to be ignorant about the whole All-Might ordeal.  
Deku nodded, clenching his fist.  
The egg would _not_ explode.  
And after a few more tests, it was the next activity.  
Nezu had given Nagisa the okay to not participate in any of this, after being explained the whole 'time assassin' thing.  
Grip test time.  
Izuku managed to get a 56.0, but then looked up to see Sero congratulating the multi-limbed hero for getting over 400.  
Once again, Midoriya looked downshot, Nagisa patting his back.  
Now was time for standing long-jumps.  
_Focus!_ Deku thought, after landing half way down the sand pit that Kacchan had propelled all the way over.  
Repeated side-steps!  
Mineta scored the highest, using his balls to bounce back and forth.  
Pervert, Nagisa huffed.  
Finally, it was the throwing test.  
Uraraka touched the ball. She grinned, then threw it. A couple minutes passed, nothing. Aizawa showed the class the grand total of infinity feet.  
"Infinity?!" The whole class screamed, staring at the girl with newfound respect.  
Meanwhile, Deku was still nervous.  
He gripped the ball tightly, gulping.  
After a bit, he wound his arm back, and putting 100% smash in it, threw, and it landed... really near.  
"I erased your quirk." Aizawa blinked, scarves floating, eyes red.  
"Wait... those goggles... I know you! You're the Eraser hero: Eraserhead!" Izuku gasped.  
He dragged Deku to him with his scarf.  
"You don't have control over your quirk. If you can only throw one punch, then what? Counting on someone else to save you?" He scoffed.  
"N-no, I-" Midoriya started, being cut off.  
"You're like another overzealous hero I know, one that saved 1,000 people by himself, but that ambition won't get you anywhere if you can't control it," Aizawa lectured.  
Izuku stared at him, eyes wide.  
The teacher let go of the broccoli.  
"I returned your impractical quirk. Get ready for your last try."  
All-Might gasped from behind the wall, his hiding place.  
He had been listening in, the _whole_ time.  
Nagisa caught his gaze, and smiled reassuringly, pointing to Izuku then waving his hand nonchalantly, signaling _he's gonna be fine._  
All-Might nodded hesitantly.  
Then, everyone had a mental breakthrough, except Uraraka, who was just wondering who Aoyama was, when Deku used his power, propelling it into his pointer finger, and throwing with all his might.  
Everyone gasped at the ball's speed and height, and when it landed, the final score was 705.  
Midoriya grinned at his Sensei, who mumbled "This kid..."  
All-Might grinned even wider from behind the wall somehow. _What the heck young Midoriya... when did you go and get so cool?_  
Nagisa just crossed his arms and sighed proudly.  
Bakugou's eyes twitched.  
"You better tell me how you did that you you're gonna die!" He shouted, running at Izuku.  
Nagisa's eyes flashed with anger, and his blood-lust thrashed around in the air, causing the students near him to gasp, and stop moving, paralyzed.  
The assassin dashed at Midoriya more then ten times faster then Kacchan, hands clutched around knives that he kept in his pockets.  
He slashed through the scarf that Aizawa had sent towards the two, and he suddenly felt his quirk leaving his body.  
_That's fine, I wasn't going to use it anyways._  
Aizawa froze.  
That kid with blue hair sliced through his scarf, a capture weapon made of carbon and metal alloy, like it was nothing. Not only that, he had knives with him without anyone knowing, and a damn powerful quirk. That speed wasn't even part of it's boosts.  
He was faster then Iida, possibly.  
And that look in his eyes was murderous.  
_And on top of that..._  
The Eraser hero couldn't move.  
He, a professional hero, was on his knees because of a teenager.  
Meanwhile, Nagisa was running, his blood-lust completely released.  
Bakugou had frozen.  
"I told you, Kacchan, _I. Told. You_." The assassin started giggling uncontrollably. "I _told_ you... that if you _dared_ touch Izuku-Chan again... I'd KILL you!"  
Class 1-A all turned their heads to the trio.  
Deku was looking at the floor, a guilty expression on his face.  
Nagisa was in front of him with two knives drawn, crouched.  
Kacchan looked terrified.  
"Nagisa... _stop_!" Aizawa yelled.  
He was on the floor.  
Their teacher, a pro-hero, was _helpless_.  
"Nagisa, who _are_ you?! I took you damn quirk away!" He yelled again.  
The assassin ignored him, disappearing in a cloud of dust.  
They heard a scream, and when the view was finally clear, what they saw surprised them.  
A _lot_.  
Nagisa was sitting on top of Katsuki, who had a blade to his neck, and one sunk in his shin. His face wasn't angry, no, it was terrified.  
"N-Nagisa..." Deku mumbled. "I know... I know you don't like him b-because he bullies me, but... _please_, not again!"  
_Again?!_  
Everyone's eyes widened.  
"You'll be kicked out of UA if you continue this behavior!" Aizawa demanded.  
Finally, the boy turned his head.  
"_Expelled_? Hmm, let me think. Isn't that the principal's call? Nedzu knows what I'm doing. So _no_, I won't be." He growled, pulling out the knife from Bakugou's leg.  
The porcupine screamed.  
The assassin threw the knife at the teacher, and it cut off a strand of hair, centimeters away from his head.  
"Don't talk to me like you're better than me. Don't talk to me like you understand me."  
He turned his gaze back to Katsuki.  
His eyes were dull, and in one swift motion, slit a cut in Kacchan's cheek.  
Nagisa tilted his head, and touched Bakugou's blood.  
"You..."  
Izuku got up, crying.  
"N-Nagisa... th-this isn't like you," he sobbed, hugging the assassin from behind.  
The blueberry suddenly jerked.  
He looked around, then at the boy underneath him.  
He looked at Midoriya, and stood up, eyes wide.  
"Did I... oh god. Oh... oh my god. I-I'm sorry... A-Aizawa, I apologize- Kacchan..." He took back his blood-lust, everyone groaning.  
"P-please... do what you see fit..." Nagisa smiled sadly, sitting down.  
"What... the hell was _that_?! It _wasn't_ a quirk!" The teacher yelled.  
Two figures appeared on the field.  
"When I felt that deadly bloodlust, I knew it could only be you," a male's voice sounded.  
"Hello again, my favorite student," a woman cooed.  
"Nice to see you... Nagisa," they finished at the same time.

The Army Hero: Sento  
Quirk: Dark Metal  
Turns the user's skin into a translucent material, and also makes it harder. It improves strength.  
Drawbacks: Can be melted, and not completely see-through, takes up mental energy and concentration, lessens physical capabilities.

The Seduction hero: Tora  
Quirk: Lovestruck  
Allows user to turn enemy into a loyal servant if kissed.  
Drawbacks:  
The enemy wants to spend their life with user, and fights anyone a bit too close to her until death out of jealousy. Can be broken if victim's loyalty to another is stronger then the spell.

"You guys _know_ him?!" Aizawa asked, albeit a little surprised that two pro-heroes he knew and respected were friends with his... _possibly_ most powerful, dangerous, and most likely to become a villain student.  
"B-Bitch Sensei... Karasuma... I-I messed up..." Nagisa sniffed, stumbling to his mentors.  
Irina's face hardened, and she sighed. "Nagisa. You're the sweetest kid I've ever known. One mistake isn't worth anything."  
_What the hell?!_  
Aizawa thought. Irina was the biggest ice-queen he _knew_.  
"Hey, what'd you do?" Karasuma asked, both of the teachers meeting the assassin across the field, both hugging him individually.  
"I-I... _look_ at him..." the boy whispered.  
The pro heroes did so.  
They walked over to where the whole thing happened.  
Izuku was staring at wonder at them, tears still in his eyes.  
Katsuki was on the floor, a hole in his leg, his cheek still bleeding. Nagisa had knocked him out.  
"That dude is like... a villain," Kamanari shuddered, loudly enough for Jelavick to hear.  
She marched over to where he was, slapping him. "Nagisa is _not_ dangerous. He has a reason for everything and is the best a- he's... the best _kid_ I know," she corrected, almost slipping up.  
She turned to Izuku.  
"You... Midoriya. He really likes you, you know?" She smirked.  
"Just wait until Karma comes..." Karasuma nodded.  
"Oh, he always gets so jealous..." Tora grinned. "Isn't it romantic?"  
"Ha. It's creepy. The damn kid is a mastermind, remember?" Sento corrected, shaking his head. "That little... troublemaker." He groaned.  
"Hey Nagisa, how's it going with... Kar-" Irina started to yell.  
"No!" The assassin screamed, running at her. "Uh uh. We do not speak of him. If you do, then how's it going with Karas-"  
"Mmmmm... he doesn't exist!" Bitch-Sensei laughed nervously. "_You_ don't like anyone... _I_ don't like anyone... how many hits can you get now?" She desperately changed the subject.  
"I think around twenty in like... five seconds? I'm out of practice."  
All-Might tiptoed from behind the wall, trying to escape the awkward situation.  
"All-Might!" Izuku grinned.  
Everyone's eyes turned towards him.  
He glared at Izuku.  
"O-oops..."  
"Let's move on!" Jelavick yelled, eyes turning to her. "Finish up the test."  
"Hai!" Everyone followed her directions, casting Nagisa wary gazes. He sniffed again, eyes downcast.  
"Hey!" Tora yelled again, grabbing everyone's attention. "Don't exclude anyone. It was a one time thing, so give him a second chance!"  
The whole class nodded, after a while, albeit still a bit suspicious.  
"Lighten up. Boys aren't handsome when they're sad," the hero scoffed.  
Nagisa gave her a bright smile.

Finally, it was finished.  
The students gathered in a group, all clenching their fists, or doing some other nervous habit.  
_This is it. The last one of us is going to get expelled._  
Izuku shut his eyes tightly, and when the display came on, squinted at it.  
Izuku Midoriya: 20th place  
_I'm... in last place..._ he thought in despair.  
"_And_... I was lying, no one is going home," Aizawa declared in a almost amused tone. "That was just a reasonable lie to make sure you gave it your all."  
After a bit, everyone started yelling.  
"How didn't the rest of you figure it out? Sorry, I guess I should've said something," Momo shrugged.  
"Y-you should've..." Mineta gasped.  
"That was pretty nerve wracking huh?" Sero asked.  
"Nah, I'm always up for a challenge," Kirishima grinned.  
"That's it, we're done for today. Pick up the syllabus in the classroom and read it over before tomorrow morning," Aizawa recited. "Midoriya," he added.  
"Huh?"  
"Take this and have the old lady fix up your finger. Things are going to be tough for you when real training starts. Make sure you're prepared."

"Ugh... I'm so _tired_..." Izuku muttered.  
"Talk about it," Nagisa sighed.  
Iida grabbed Midoriya's shoulder, causing the boy to jump.  
"H-Hey there Iida," he greeted after getting his bearings.  
"How's you finger doing?"  
"Oh, it's doing fine thanks to recovery girl."  
He shuddered at the memory of the old lady kissing him.  
"I was a bit concerned by Mr. Aizawa's teaching in class," Iida mentioned, walking beside the two. "I trust the school's judgment, UA is the top program, but that was downright immoral!"  
"I thought he was scary, but that's not it. He's just really serious about school. He-"  
"Heeeyyy! Wait, are you going to the station? I'll join you guys!" A girl shouted, running to catch up to the three boys.  
"Oh, you're the infinity girl," Iida identified.  
"I'm Ochakko Uraraka! Let's see, you're Tenya Iida, you're... Nagisa Shiota, and you're... Deku, right? Midoriya?"  
"Deku?" The assassin questioned.  
"Yeah, isn't that what Bakugou called him? During the fitness test!"  
"Oh, my name is actually Izuku... Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me," The Broccoli explained in embarrassment.  
"That's unsportsmanlike like," Iida noted.  
"Ooh, I didn't realize that, I'm sorry!" She rubbed the back of her head, thinking of something. "You know what? I like Deku! It would make a great hero name, and plus, I think it sounds kinda cute!"  
"Deku it is!" Izuku declared instantly, blushing heavily.  
"That's it?! Didn't you say... it was an insult?!" Iida questioned, confused.  
"Oh that's it..." the boy muttered, face in his hand.  
"Wait, what?" Uraraka asked in pure confusion.  
They continued walking, talking and chatting.  
"Do you have a crush on someone, Shiota?" Ochakko asked.  
Nagisa stopped. _Karma Akabane_. That name caused the assassin's face to light on fire, and the thought of his smirk, his carefree and cocky attitude, and even just his bluntness in general. "Nagisa?" Deku looked back.  
"I... I think... I _do_ have a crush on someone..." he mumbled.  
"Wait really?" Uraraka squealed. "Is she in our class?"  
Nagisa looked up, a conflicted face on. "No... _he's_ not."  
"Huh? He? _Ooh_, does he attend UA?" The gravity user pressed.  
Nagisa didn't answer.  
"Shiota?"  
"C-call him Nagisa..." Izuku smiled.  
"He's not. He..." Nagisa paused. "He's actually... a villain right now..."  
"Huh?!" All three of them shouted at once.  
"D-Don't get me wrong, he's working undercover, but-"  
"Undercover? Is he a spy?" Midoriya gasped.  
"N-no, he's an assassin."  
"Like you?" Iida asked.  
"Huh?"  
"It's just that, earlier today when you were in your stupor, even though Aizawa-Sensei erased your quirk, you could still move at an incredible speed and managed to overcome Bakugou that easily, so... you must be an assassin too, right?"  
"Wow, you really are the brother of Ingenium..." Nagisa grinned.  
"What?! How'd you know?" Iida gasped.  
"I need to research my targets," the blueberry giggled.  
Iida stopped dead. "What?"  
"Kidding, kidding. I only have one target right now, the head of the League of Villains, and... I trust you won't tell anyone of any of this? Please?" Nagisa begged.  
"You can count on us!" Uraraka assured.  
"Thanks," The assassin sighed.  
The rest of the walk to the train station, they made small talk and joked around.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys... I'm so sorry. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS...! If you're reading this I just want to apologize for being offline for so long... well, thanks to that, you all deserve a huge update. Have fun reading! (I'm so sorryyyyy)**

Yuuei's hero course curriculum. They have core classes, like English, that meet in the mornings. Hey, even heroes in training need to know how to do math and read properly, otherwise they'd be really dumb.

"Now, which one of these four sentences contains a mistake?"

Everyone stared at the blackboard and Present Mic with blank expressions on their faces.

_So boring..._ they thought with a groan.

"Hey everyone, look alive! Grammar rules!"

_The pronoun is wrong in the last one__,_ Midoriya thought confidently.

Momo raised her hand in the back.

"Lay it on us!" Their oh so hopeless teacher declared.

Nagisa tapped his pencil on his book. This was too easy, he had learned it a while ago.

One con of being reincarnated, the school. Though, in elementary grades, he could really freak out his teachers with big words and complex math.

Now that he didn't need to listen in class, his mind wandered to other things. Like how he messed up _big time._

Yesterday, in the... heat of the moment or whatever, he had told three people about his profession.

_Three...!_

It wasn't that he thought they'd tell on him, it's just that...

He glanced to the seat next to him.

Izuku was grinning at him.

He looked to the front of the classroom.

Iida nodded curtly.

He looked to the side.

Uraraka winked.

_Why me?!_

It wasn't only that, he generally hadn't been acting like himself the past few days. More aggressive, more emotional, more protective, less careful. Maybe that was one of the side effects from the quirk he received? Higher highs and lower lows.

_Huh... that'd make sense._ Just a theory, but if his quirk was based on emotional strength, technically... his limit was far from reached.

_In fact-_

"Fine, fine. I didn't want to have to reveal it like this, but... you all have another language teacher! She's a pro hero and guess who?"

Nagisa's eyes lit up, and he raised his hand, forgetting everything he was thinking of before.

"Yes?"

"Bitch-Sensei!"

"H-huh?" Present-Mic yelled.

"Ah, Irina Jelavic..." the assassin corrected, not meaning to be disrespectful. "Or... Jelavic... sama... sensei?"

"Let the kid call me what he wants," a female voice rang out, the door slamming open then shut again.

There she came, in all her _bouncy_ glory.

Nagisa sprung out of his seat and gave her a quick hug, feeling giddy.

Over the years, he and his teachers had only become closer, more of a parent-child relationship at this point then anything else.

So this was perfectly normal for them. Not anyone else.

That is, Nagisa's head smushed into her assets due to his height.

Mineta glared at the blueberry.

He was jealous.

The _nasty pervert._

Regardless, the assassin ran back and sat down, at this point actually paying attention.

"Nagisa knows the curriculum for the whole year in every subject, so he's excused from everything," she announced.

He jolted.

"Ah, Bitch-sensei... you're playing favorites."

"How could I not?? My precious student is doing so well~" she purred. "And I can only imagine how many hits you can score now!"

He finally convinced her to actually teach the lesson after many hard tries.

Everyone was shooting dirty looks his way.

_It's not my fault...!_

But boy, was he not acting normal.

_Really, I haven't been so immature for a while, maybe ever._

That being said, how on earth would he react with Karma?

_Karma... that's right! Only two days left!_

Yuuei's cafeteria was huge.

It was filled with many kids, and they all sat chattering at their respective tables with friends, most commonly from the same course, whether support, hero, or anything else.

Not only that, the Cooking Hero, Lunch Rush, worked there.

(The food was also cheap)

But anyways, as the Hero stood in front of Deku, Uraraka, Iida, and Nagisa's table, the green haired broccoli couldn't help but vainly try and contain his excitement.

The assassin smiled lightly at his friend's fanboy behavior, similar to that of Kaede's when she was doing something she was passionate about.

_I wonder what world she's in right now?_

Somewhere in a different universe, a black haired girl sneezed.

"Yo! You have a cold?" A blonde said.

She glared at the demon.

"Come on~ our dear waitress can't take a day off! You and Elizabeth draw all of the customers in!"

"Can it Ban, Meliodas. I'm fine!" She snapped.

_Oh how I miss my blueberry... my only respectful friend..._

"White rice is the perfect comfort food isn't it?" Lunch Rush declared.

"Mhm! This is super good!" Uraraka agreed with her mouth full.

Deku was still vibrating, and Nagisa was looking warily at the fanboy trying to decide if he should hold him down.

Then finally, the time came.

_Class 1-A was now in session!_

"I... am... heeeeerrreee!!" All-Might yelled. "Coming through the door like a normal person!"

Izuku gasped, and Nagisa smiled a bit at the top hero's shenanigans.

He'd been smiling a lot recently.

"Wahhh!" Everyone gasped.

Denki sat foreword in his seat a bit. "I can't believe it's really All-Might!"

"This is totally awesome!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Toshinori headed to the front of the room.

"Is he wearing his silver age costume?"

"I'm getting goosebumps... it's so crazy!"

A few more voices piped up, all expressing their excitement.

"Welcome to the most important class of Yuuei! Think of it as heroing 101! Now, let's get into it!"

He explained what they were doing briefly, a few getting the idea.

Then, he pulled out a white card, "_battle_" written neatly on the front.

Bakugou grinned. "Fight training!"

The pro continued his rant.

"The key to being a hero is... looking good!"

Metal boxes slid out of the wall, each with a number.

"Get yourselves suited up then meet me at Ground Beta!"

"Hai, sir!"

_Those must be the outfits that we designed. Hopefully the staff got them right..._

Nagisa looked at his box in anticipation.

He asked for a design that mirrored what he and the rest of 3-E had gotten as presents, the camouflage gear that Koro-Sensei had gifted them.

It was like a was of reminiscing, a glimpse of his past life from before all this happened.

Also, it was comfortable and flexible. _So take that, Aoyama!_

The #1 hero stood on a faux road, waiting for the students to come.

After a bit longer, the sound of footsteps could be heard echoing from the dark entryway.

There approached class 1-A, fully decked out in their gear.

"They say the clothes make the pros, ladies and gentlemen, and behold!" The hero said almost proudly.

Gauntlets, belts, fancy armor, there was a little bit of everything.

"Take this to heart. From now on, you are all...heroes in training!"

Nagisa had to admit, everyone did look pretty cool.

_Very hero-y._

"Now, shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?"

The assassin had learnt one thing through the years, which was to always analyze everything possible. So, he did _exactly_ that.

Katsuki's gauntlets weren't for show. His power was based on sweat, so those must be some type of storage tank. That was... concerning.

_If that were directed at someone..._

Uraraka's didn't really look like it had hidden uses, and even if it did, at the end of the day, she was useless without her quirk, so unless she had a pouch of poison or sleeping powder it wouldn't matter. But then again, maybe students don't think that far ahead.

Momo's outfit was... incredibly revealing to say the least, but she pulled things out of her skin as her quirk, especially her chest, so that made sense. Though it would also be a good idea to keep candy on a utility belt so that her backlash didn't go into full throttle.

Iida's whole ensemble looked kind of heavy. That was never good, especially for someone who's power relied off of speed, but maybe it was titanium or something.

A certain glitter hero though... oh god, where was the practicality? Right. There was none. At all. It just looked sparkly. A cape, and armor. It was probably plastic.

Most of the others seemed alright, though.

_Not too shabby..._

All of them still had ways to mature still, no doubt about that.

The clothing allowance. Before everyone enrolled to UA high, they submitted their quirk registration forms, physical measurements and desired costume designs, to get a head start on the outfits. With all that info, the designers managed to create state of the art costumes for everyone.

Izuku stared into the distance, no doubt remembering the time that his mother made his hero outfit in advance.

He smiled slightly.

Nagisa was doing the same, remembering climbing the trees and mountains with those outfits during his first life, or the competing, like the kill-save battle that helped bring him and Karma together again.

He inspected the ensemble closer, stretching out his fingers.

A bright, yellow, "E" was written right on the collar, a muted blue hood hanging off the back.

The vest had four pockets in the front, and short sleeves. Dark black fabric ran down Nagisa's arm underneath the outerwear, making both his arms darker, for easier sneaking in the night. Brown padded gloves also helped complete the top, meant to protect the hands for tree or rock climbing.

The pants were fitted exactly to his size, two pockets on the sides, knee guards and tall combat boots.

Don't forget the sheaths that we're preoccupied with storing knives and guns.

It really was the class 3-E combat uniform. _A perfect replica._

"Nagisa-Sama... isn't that a little... I don't know..." Uraraka tilted her head. "Casual?"

"No, it's actually really cool..." Deku mumbled, not paying any actual attention to the situation at hand.

"Why?" The assassin asked, wanting to hear it directly.

"H-huh?" He stuttered, snapping to attention.

"Well... it's just... there are lots of pockets for storing things, and plus, it looks comfortable and easy to move in. The material also makes it quiet."

Midoriya continued on rambling. "H-hey, you were really smart to chose something like that, Nagisa-kun!"

"Actually, it wasn't my idea. You'll meet the guy behind it soon enough," the assassin sighed wistfully. Then, he remembered the octopus' cocky attitude. "Oh... you'll meet him soon... that's not... good."

Uraraka finally acknowledged the broccoli,checking him out. "Hey Deku! Love your costume. Not too flashy either, ya know?"

"U-u-uh..." the boy stuttered, staring at the gravity manipulater.

Her outfit was really... _really_... tight.

"Ah, I guess I should've been more specific... this body suit is so tight..." Ochakko rubbed the back of her head, smiling.

She seemed to almost have read his mind.

"I love this school." Mineta declared. He was leering at all of the girl's outfits.

Nagisa huffed, and released a tiny tiny bit of his bloodlust.

Mineta's eyes widened, and he backed away slowly.

_Ha. Ha. Ha. Serves him right._

All-Might's eyes wandered over the group to Izuku at last, and he choked a little.

The weird ear looking things matched that of the pro-hero's hair, and the odd mouth guard matching his smile.

"You're so obvious," he mumbled, shaking a bit.

He quickly disregarded the fanboy though, albeit proud.

"Now, before we start, I'd like to introduce someone. You met him already."

"Karasuma-Sensei!" Nagisa shouted with glee. Once again, one of his favorite teachers was attending class.

"You're never this happy," Izuku chuckled. "You must really like those heroes!"

"They're like parents to me," Nagisa grinned.

"Hello, kids, Nagisa. Now, since All-Might kind of explained, any things you're confused with?"

"Sir!" Iida raised his hand. "This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we'll be conducting battles again?"

"No!" All-Might shouted.

Karasuma jumped a little at his loud outburst, deciding to take over the talking. "Villains are smarter then some piece of junk. The sneaky ones will stay hidden in the shadows. Not only that, what if you infiltrate their layer? A home invasion? It's more statistically likely for them to be indoors, not outside, like the ones we watch on the news."

"Right. So for this next training session, you will be split into teams of two and two, good and bad guys, for indoor battles." The top hero finished, bummed at the stolen speech.

_Wow... they work really well together_, Nagisa noticed.

"Isn't this a little advanced?" The frog-like girl inquired.

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield! Remember, this time you can't just punch a robot, you're dealing with actual people," All-Might shouted.

"Will you be the ones deciding the wins?"

"How much can we hurt the other team?!"

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled... like earlier?"

"Are you splitting us up by chance or comparative skill?"

"Is this cape chic?"

"He wasn't finished taking," Karasuma butt in, sighing. "So listen up!"

_A script?_

"The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes need to try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys have to either capture the evildoers or recover the weapon. The villains succeed if they capture the heroes, don't let the heroes complete their objective in the time limit, or just keep the bomb safe. We'll chose teams by drawing lots!"

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked.

Once again, Midoriya interrupted. "I don't know... Pros often have to team up with others from different agencies on the spot. So maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here," Deku explained.

"Yes, I see. Time is a random series of events. I apologize for my rudeness!" The speedster bowed at a 90* angle.

"No sweat! Let's draw!" All-Might shouted, impatiently and excitedly.

**A/N: yes, yes, sorry for butting in. Anyways, I got bored, so here are the teams... with a twist. Have fun reading and figuring out who they are.**

Team A: Round Face and Anime Protagonist

Team B: Half and half and the dude with the mask on his mouth.

Team C: The grape pervert and the only serious one in the class (momo)

Team D: Iida and blasty boi

Team E: Acid and sparkle

Team F: Sugar lips and... rock dude?

Team G: OTP (pikachu and moody teen)

Team H: another OTP (Frog and Shadow bird)

Team I: Tail and now you don't see me now you still don't

Team J: Manly rock and taping is better then vaping

Team K: Another protag

_I'm alone?!_

"Uh-"

"Nagisa, you can hold your own, right?" Karasuma raised his eyebrows.

He nodded.

"We're a team! What are the chances?!" Uraraka squealed at the flushed boy.

All-Might ignored the chatter, and fished around in his boxes. "I declare that the first teams to fight will be...!"

He dramatically pulled out two balls. "These guys!"

_D and K... wait a second..._

"There we go! Everyone else head to the monitoring room to watch."

"Sir?" Nagisa sighed, being a responsible friend.

"Yes?"

"If possible... I'd like to have Deku come with me."

"H-huh?!" Yagi and Izuku yelled in unison.

"Izuku, you can beat Kacchan. You just need to have _proof_ that you can."

"Y-you're right. Thank you, Nagisa-kun!"

The broccoli's grin sent a must protect feeling through the assassin.

"Alright... Young Midoriya, you will win. I have little doubt about that."

He nodded, and followed Nagisa.

"Hey Uraraka, I'm stealing tour partner this round."

"Huh? Why?"

"Kacchan- I mean, Katsuki has issues with Izuku, you know. They need to settle it."

"Oh, okay."

The blueberry smiled and turned back to his partner. "Let's make a plan?"

"Sure! We're a team, so let's win this!"

"Let's begin! Your time starts now!"

As soon as they got in the building, the mood seemed to shift.

The walls were designed so that they ended up looking like boxes.

And, as expected, Katsuki came to greet them at the start.

Everyone started chattering in the control room, each having their own comments to add on.

The summery was that a sneak attack isn't manly, but villains would do it.

Then, Kacchan charged straight at the assassin.

Nagisa shifted into battle mode.

He had been training ever since he was a kid, and by doing so, had gotten a lot stronger, so then he could-

"Nagisa-Kun, let me. You go find Iida."

He nodded hesitantly, shooting one last look before running off.

He heard heavy breathing through the earpieces, shaking off the unease.

Kacchan probably could beat him in terms of sheer power, but Deku was determined, a deadly emotion.

The assassin groaned and continued his ascent.

"Fight me with your quirk you damn coward!!"

"I don't want to hurt you...!"

"Like you could lay a finger on me...!" The explosion user growled.

"I- I can!"

They ran at each other once again.

Nagisa huffed.

_Was Izuku really going to be okay?_

He hated not knowing more then anything.

He had almost reached where the bombs were supposedly kept, but the fact that no traps were set was kind of concerning.

_No, wait, even if Iida tried to plan ahead, his partner would shoot it down._

Back to Deku.

He seemed to have practiced with his quirk a lot to get to this level during those three months.

Sneaking into the room, the assassin peeked around the corner, spying on the villain while slipping his hood on.

The area was spacious, and because he sipped so silently inside, he could peek at the huge bomb without any interference, allowing for a planned attack.

Iida also seemed to be '_getting into character_', all with mumbling about evildoers and how he had to impress his family.

"Izuku-kun, how you doing?" He whispered, then waited a bit for a response. None came except some groaning and yelling that was a bit muffled. The earpiece had most likely been dropped on the floor under some rubble.

_Should I just do it myself?_

_Well..._

Nagisa flashed out of sight and appeared again behind the bomb, not yet touching it.

He was sure people in the control room would be confused, but they had some time to spare, and he needed Izuku to prove himself.

So, he waited.

_**Boom!**_

_**Crash!**_

_**Bam!**_

There were noises alright, audible from floors above the fighting.

_What the heck are they doing down there?_

Nagisa sighed then sat down.

Even Iida was concerned, mumbling even more now about '_will Midoriya be okay?_' and '_where is Nagisa-kun?_'.

Suddenly, a huge whole blasted in the ceiling, making everyone jump.

The blueberry took that as his cue and tapped the bomb with his palm.

"Heroes win!"

The students discussed the fight in the observation room.

"The best person would have to be Iida!" The girl declared. "Nagisa stood by while he could've taken the victory instantly, and both Midoriya and Bakugou completely neglected to think about the outcome!"

"Momo Yaoyorozu... _smart_," the assassin mumbled, pulling out a notebook. He had taken some notes so far, about quirks and their practicalities and weaknesses.

Todoroki won effortlessly, naturally. He was on the assassin's list of '_gotta watch them_'.

Bakugou stared into space, probably upset at his loss.

The next team entered the space.

"Hey Aizawa-Sensei?" Nagisa mumbled, edging closer to the teacher, eyes stuck on the display.

"Mhm?" He responded, sparing a glance at the student.

"_Where_ exactly did you get that bomb?"

Eraserhead paused, paying more attention to the assassin. "I don't think I'm permitted to tell you that. It came from a villain... is the most I can say."

"Did it happen to be shot at a flying octopus only to be returned the next day in perfect condition?" He joked, shooting his teacher a grin.

There was no response.

"Sensei?"

Aizawa blinked slowly. "How... how did you know that...?"

Nagisa widened his eyes. "I was right? Wait, that missile came from K- um... a yellow octopus?"

"Yes. It did. Now, tell me where you heard that from."

"I-I don't think I'm allowed to-"

"Who told you?!"

"Uh... I-"

"Shota!" Karasuma interrupted. "Pay attention to the fight, Nagisa, stop bothering him."

The blueberry shot a grateful look to the PE teacher who shook his head in return, then smirked back at him.

All the other battles flashed by, and before they knew it, All-Might had made a disappearance after saying goodbye, and unbeknownst to everyone else, transformed behind the closed door.

Everyone dismissed back to their classes, but the day was as good as over to the students, as 1-A had already ended.

When Deku finally got out of Recovery Girl's office, he had ended up missing all of his afternoon classes.

Still, when he came in, everyone rushed to his side to congratulate him.

He looked to his friend's seat, noticing his absence.

"Hey, where's Nagisa-kun and Kacchan?"

"I think they went out to talk," Iida answered, looking away from scolding Jirou and Tokoyami to answer.

Midoriya looked out the window, and indeed, the blonde and bluenette were heatedly talking about something.

He quickly hurried to join the conversation.

The day finally came to a close, and the students walked back to their respective dwellings in groups, idly chattering about the day, and what would come next.

When Nagisa finally got home, he greeted his parents at the door, and stumbled up to his bedroom.

"Nagisa! Aren't you going to tell us how your day went?" His mother called from downstairs.

"Sorry... can't... tired..." was his slightly incomprehensible reply, muffled by the sheets that were blacking his mouth. He heard laughter, then silence.

"Alright! We were planing on cooking katsudon, but I suppose not!"

The assassin's head snapped up. "...with an egg?"

"With lots of eggs!"

He dragged himself up, and made his way back down the steps, into the kitchen. "I'm here."

His mother laughed again, the sound like twinkling bells. "Come here."

He walked into her hug, patting her back, then sitting on a chair. "Need help?"

"I do," his dad replied.

"_With_?"

"You know more then me about this. A friend from the United States sent me this. For some reason I want to finish it. What word means something is good to eat and has a D at the beginning?"

The assassin crossed the table, standing behind his father. "Delicious?"

"How do you spell that?"

Nagisa sighed and took the pen, writing it down in the boxes.

"Okay, _how_ do you know more English then I do? You haven't learned that much in school, I'm sure."

The blueberry giggled, shuffling back to his seat. "I have a tutor that taught me some English, French, Chinese... and some other languages."

His dad's eyebrows raised up to the top of his head. "And who might he be?"

"She," he corrected. "And she's somewhat of a hero. Ever heard of Tora?"

He dropped the paper. "Tora? As in... the seduction hero...? Your mentor is a _PRO HERO_?!"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Y-yeah... I should've told you earlier, huh?"

His father shook his head. "You think?" He turned to his wife. "Hiro, our baby son is learning from a _temptress_!"

She turned from the food and smiled. "I heard, I heard."

She took the pan and tilted the food onto three plates, making two trips to relocate them to the table. "Eat up!"

They did just that, lapsing into friendly conversation and laughter, nibbling away at the (amazing) food.

"Look at this joke, he's a a teacher now! What do you think will happen when the mighty symbol of peace is finally killed by villains," a blue-haired man snickered.

Not that many people replied, or even did anything to show that they were listening.

The villain frowned. "Karma. Kaaarrmaaa. KARMA!" Shigaraki had to yell into the boy's ear to at last get his attention.

"What do you want, chapstick?"

"Nothing...~ it's just that no one will pay attention to me..."

The red head sighed.

Things were so boring without Nagisa that he had started day dreaming about the boy.

_Platonically_, of course.

Not because he was cute. Or smart. Or strong. Of course not. _Heh_.

"Can I go out?" He finally asked Kurogiri, which resulted with grumbling from Shigaraki.

"Fine, just don't draw too much attention to yourself."

More grumbling happened as he walked out the door.

Koro-Sensei seemed to be just as deflated as Karma was, numbly sitting around with a blank expression, only nodding slightly at the exit of his student.

Karma popped back it to grab a hoodie and went on his way, this time to a market.

As his feet made their path down the gravel road, his thoughts wandered over to the assassin he knew and loved... again.

_I wonder how he's doing..._

The automatic doors slid open, revealing lines of colorful snacks on shelves, and produce in refrigerators.

Making his way to the back, Karma grabbed a box of juice.

He just didn't like the liquids that the villains gave him.

It's nothing personal, but that Toga girl seemed a little shady, and maybe she poisoned something to steal his blood.

They had gotten new recruits sooner then he thought.

_The Vanguard Action Squad..._

To be honest, he didn't like the name.

It was impractical to say, but that was aside the point.

Right now, not much of anything mattered to him.

Except..._ that's right!_

He was going to see his blueberry again, sooner then ever.

In the morning, the tabloids swarmed the school.

They asked questions about All-Might, and bothered any students near them.

They weren't getting a lot of data, and finally, Aizawa asked them to leave.

They obviously didn't listen, but when they tried to step inside the school, a metal wall covered the entire entrance.

"Huh?!"

"W-whats going on?"

One of the camera crew dudes stepped forward. "Have you not heard about it? This is Yuuei's defense system."

"Defense system?!" The main interviewer screamed. "It practically _killed_ me!"

"Yeah, well it's designed to not let anyone without a student ID or a special pass enter the campus," he continued, pointing at the glowing red light on the top. "Now we know it works. Apparently there are security systems like this all over the place!"

"Keeping the public out?! This school thinks it's untouchable! The least they could do is grant me one interview!"

"I know, right? We've been here for two days, and I don't have a single comment on the record yet!"

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the rest of the interviewers, thinking back to when they heard of the news.

The revelation that All-Might had been hired as a teacher at Yuuei surprised the whole nation.

Since then, as showed that morning, the media had started surrounding the whole school, trying to get a good word in.

Not just them, in fact. Some far more nefarious people also heard of the news.

Everyone wanted to get All-Might, and some people wanted to get him killed.

Karma and Shigaraki stood outside, further away then the tabloids.

One of them wanted heart, and the other wanted a head.

The head of the top hero, and the heart of a childhood friend.

_Talking about hearts_, Karma groaned internally, _why the hell won't my heart stop beating?! Stop it! Shut the hell up!_

Mr. Aizawa stood at the front of the class. "I reviewed all the footage of your battles. I have some advice."

Everyone looked up from their chatter.

He cleared his throat, the students preparing for a speech.

"Bakugou, stop sulking. Midoriya, stop breaking bones. Nagisa, please quit it with the showing off. That's it. Anyways, on to the business. The next thing we'll doing will determine everyone's future."

Is it another quirk test?!

Everyone started sweating nervously, both from the lack of monologue and the dramatic entrance of another topic.

"We need to pick a class representative."

Oh thank god, just normal school stuff. Or is it?

"Pick me!" Kirishima yelled. "I wanna be class rep!"

Kamanari raised his hand. "I'll be class rep."

"Yeah, you're gonna need me," Jirou smirked.

"You need someone with fashion-" the sparkly hero was cut off by Mina. "I'm totally the right pick!"

Mineta flailed about, not getting a word in from the others' shouting.

Nagisa shuddered. In any normal class, the only thing a class rep would have to do is extra work.

Bakugou started yelling too.

In a hero course, it's more. It's a way to prove you can lead, and that you have what it takes to be a pro.

Basically, you stand out to the agencies.

The assassin could care less.

He didn't need to be a hero even, a vigilante would be fine as well.

He just needed to eliminate his target.

"Silence! Everyone! Please!"

The classroom quieted down, heads turning towards Iida.

"The class representative's role is to lead others. It's not something that just anyone can do. You need the trust of each and every person in this classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fulfill this is democratically. We're holding an election." He took a break from the rant.

Everyone deadpanned. His desires were clear. He just wanted to be voted for.

There was still some uncertainty in the class.

"Won't everyone vote for themselves?"

"That's-"

"Maybe, but then the person with the most votes really will be most suited for the job," Nagisa shrugged. "That being said, please don't vote for me."

Uraraka turned to him. "Eeeh?! Why?! Don't you also want this position?!"

He may have regretted telling three people about his purpose, but now was a great time to call in a favor. "I'm not really trustworthy. And plus, I don't need the attention of hero agencies." He winked for good measure, and the trio backed off.

_Nice_.

"So, sir? What do you think?" Iida turned to their teacher.

"I don't care. Do it before I wake up," he groaned, as he zipped up his sleeping bag.

They voted, and as the assassin predicted,

Iida got the most votes, Momo coming in second.

Uraraka was smiling plastically. She had obviously voted for herself, and was now covering for it.

The engine hero was shaking with joy.

Momo merely shrugged.

Bakugou was also shaking, but only because Deku got two votes.

One from Nagisa, one from Iida.

"Alright, the class rep is Iida. His deputy is Yaoyorozu," the teacher declared. "Goodnight again."

_Finally_, it was lunch.

Nagisa convinced Aizawa to let them eat inside the classroom, as to avoid the disaster that was to come later.

Nobody but him knew about it yet, but the teacher just didn't care, so he agreed.

"It's nice in here!" The gravity manipulator grinned.

"Nice goin' Shiota," Kirishima grinned, joining in their conversation.

"Ah... please, call me Nagisa. I don't... particularly enjoy my last name."

The red-head nodded, then went off to talk to Bakugou again.

They had still bought food in the cafeteria of course, they just didn't eat in there.

"This rice sure is good!" Mina cooed.

"I want to thank you all for voting for me!" Iida yelled, bowing 90 degrees.

"Actually, I voted for Izuku-kun," the assassin corrected, pointing to the broccoli boy.

"E-Eh?! Nagisa-Sama?! Why would you-"

"Reasons~ but it doesn't matter now."

"I'm glad I got it," the blue haired runner sighed in relief. "I've leaned that wanting a job and being good at it is a completely different thing over the years of observing the Iida family agency," he stated. "And because of that, I-"

"Hold on, agency?" Uraraka asked.

Deku nodded. "What does your family do?"

Iida looked at Nagisa in panic, probably because he knew everything important so far.

"S-something not that relevant!"

"Well I've been wondering anyways," Uraraka said. "You're probably filthy rich, Iida!"

"U-uh... I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew about my family," he sighed.

The other two made squealing noises while staring at him with wide eyes.

He sighed. "You see, the Iidas are pro-heroes. It runs in our blood."

"What?! That's awesome!"

"Are the two of you familiar with the turbo hero Ingenium?"

"I know all about him! He's a super powerful pro with 65 sidekicks working beside him and an agency! Wait, don't tell me..."

Iida's glasses shone. "He's my elder brother!"

"Your family is famous!"

"I can't believe it!"

They both looked at Nagisa. "Why aren't you surprised?!"

"I knew," he shrugged. "I know a lot about everyone. Your old brother is a great man. Didn't I tell Iida that his brother was a great guy in front of you two?"

They looked at each other.

"D-did you?"

"Ne, Nagisa-kun, you can't expect us to remember!"

He sighed, and looked back at the turbo hero to continue.

Iida pushed up his glasses proudly. "Ingienium is an unmatched commander who honors the hero code. As the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him. Class representative is a great way to start. You, Midoriya, have much insight though, if the practical exam showed anything.

"That's the fist time I've seen you smile, Tenya! You should do it more!"

"Uraraka? W-what are you taking about? I smile all the time! And... my first name...?!"

Deku stared at them fondly, and laughed.

A bell suddenly rung out loudly. "Warning: level three security breach."

Everyone suddenly started freaking out.

"What does that mean?!" Iida bolted up, asking anyone who may know.

"It means someone got inside. Iida, follow me," Nagisa demanded.

He ran to the door as fast as he could, which was really fast. He tapped Aizawa's shoulder, who's eyes widened and turned around as panicked as possible.

"I got... stabbed?" He mumbled, patting the place where his student touched.

"Ah... sorry. Let us through," the assassin apologized, taking his hand back and holding it in his other. Then quieter, "I didn't think that would happen again... if it drove Karma away, then I'm in trouble."

"Karma? No, scratch that, what are you doing?"

Nagisa smiled, then positioned himself in front of the door, shooting a glance at the class rep.

Iida nodded, understanding the unspoken words.

They both grouped at the door.

"Halt! It's just the press, so there's no reason to panic!" Iida yelled, hands waving up and down.

The class quieted down a bit.

"Everyone, take your seats until the breach is taken care of!"

After a bit, the bell stopped and the students continued about their day.

Iida was praised, and a couple of the staff inspected the door.

It was completely shredded, but how?

Karma looked at the Yuuei gate.

He could also probably tear it open no problem, and the shreds made him mad. Right now, they were the physical manifestation of why he couldn't hug his blueberry.

"C'mon Karma, the teachers are gonna find us," Chapstick hummed, beckoning for his partner.

"Huh? Right... coming."

_One more day. One freaking day, that was it. THAT WAS IT._

He scoffed. "One day..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing~ say, we gonna have lunch?"

Shigaraki glared at him. "Only if you're paying."

"I'm flat out broke! Maybe we could just dine and dash...?"

"Eh, then let's get Kurogiri to come with," he shrugged. "Where should we go?"

"Hm... I'm thinking... takoyaki?"

"Sure, why not. Though not a food stand, that's too obvious to steal from."

"Then just a restaurant?"

"I'll look it up when we get back."

They arrived back at LOV, grabbing warp gate and heading out.

When hero-class came, Aizawa made an announcement.

"Me, Karasuma, All-Might, and one other hero

will be watching over you all this time."

"This time?" Izuku mumbled. "So it's a special class?"

He nodded. "We're apparently 'preparing you for many future struggles'. It's... just rescue training."

_Just. Training._

_Just- just seeing Karma and Koro-Sensei again?_

_Yes._

As they shuffled out the door, Nagisa once again went to find Aizawa.

"Sensei?"

"What _now_?" He asked, having learned from before that whenever Nagisa spoke it was important.

"Bring Present Mic and a radio, tell Nedzu to prepare pro-heroes on the other line. During the middle of practice, lots of villains are going to intrude and start attacking. We need to be ready."

He stopped, pulling the assassin aside. "You know this how?"

"There are two double agents working to prevent things like this happening. It's kind of complicated, so I'll explain with them later on. For now, do as I say."

"And why should I listen to a kid like-"

"_Me_?"

He pulled Aizawa's scarf, forcing him to his knees so he had to look up at Nagisa.

"I really don't know. I wonder why you have to listen to _me_?" His eyes gleamed brightly, and he frowned. "If you want the death of more then twenty kids on your conscience, then feel free to _not_ heed my warning."

He walked away, leaving his teacher to contemplate what he said.

As soon as he got onto the bus, he deflated.

_Why would he threaten his teacher?_

_Why was that a logical decision?_

_In which world was- holy crap wait a second_

_he was going to see Karma-!_

_It had recently slipped his mind, but ohmygoditwasfinallytime-_

"Nagisa? You okay?" Uraraka asked.

"H-huh?! I'm fine! Totally completely-" he smiled manically- "fine."

She sent him a weird look then shrugged and continued giggling with Yaoyorozu.

Mina cozied her way up to his side, grinning.

"The only reason why you'd be acting like that is a crush."

"Huh?!"

"So I'm _right_!"

"No...! I mean... yes, but no, but yes?"

"_Spill the tea_," she smirked, sitting back. "Start from the beginning."

He sighed. _Why was it so hard to say no to her bright eyes?_ "Fine. He's a childhood friend from a different life, and I basically haven't seen him in a decade, maybe more."

"Ooh! A childhood friend! And a BL!" She grinned at him. "So what's his name...?"

"...Karma... Karma Akabane."

"So let's get this straight, the way you're acting shows me you've basically just came to terms with it, but it's been there since forever. And Jesus Christ! I'm going to need to come to you more often for drama now!"

He sighed. "Spot on..."

"So why are you going to see him today?"

"Well... it's a bit complicated. You'll see. In like... half an hour."

Karma could barely breath.

"You alright, dude?" Shigaraki asked, patting his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I'm just..." a smile made it's way across his face. "Really exited. My first mission, not to mention I'm gonna be working as a double agent."

That was both _true_ and _not_ true.

In the morning, All for One gave him the task to attend UA as a student, and report when they were planning on going on trips to him.

What they _didn't_ know was that Karma was instructed by an even higher force (was it god? Did god chose to make them time assassins?) to act as a triple agent, telling UA information about the league while holding the league back from killing too many innocents.

It was complicated.

Toga bounced up and down. "Lots of good blood and attractive heroes!"

_Attractive heroes, eh?_

She got that much right.

He was also supposed to infiltrate Yuuei during the terror, pretending he was a hostage of the villains or something?

_Oh, well._

Nagisa was all that mattered right now.

But... what would happen once they actually met?

Karma was fine with daydreaming about his crush, but to face him?

Friends was _fine_. It would be easy to act like nothing had changed, just tease him like normal, and don't voice how cute he was out loud.

But would he eventually confess was the problem.

_Honestly_...? Maybe in third year or something. It was too risky to place their friendship in danger.

As Thirteen spoke, the assassin scanned the nearby area for any sign of the villains.

All-Might had been rendered temporarily unable to fight due to stopping a villain on his way to school, so it was just them four.

Karasuma noticed his unrest, and smirked a little. "Can't wait to see your boyfriend?"

Nagisa blushed and hit his shoulder. "It's nothing like that!"

The people around them looked at the pair.

"U-um... nothing's going on...!"

Sento raised his eyebrows. "You seem flustered."

"I told someone else about my crush."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wait, let me guess. Uraraka?"

"She already knew."

"Hmm... Aishido...?"

"Ugh. Hit the nail on the head."

"Thought so. She holds all the drama."

He chuckled dryly. "Now she holds mine, too."

Once again, the blue-haired boy swept his gaze over the USJ.

Where were they? It was already-

"Ka- I mean... _villains_!"

That was true, a small purple portal appeared on the floor, enlarging to let many villains out.

In the front, the octopus and... _him_.

The rest of them stood in Cold War, glaring at each other but making no move to attack.

The students voiced their confusion, Kirishima believing that this was a test, until Aizawa pulled down his glasses and told them to stay back.

The rest of the heroes also started charging at the villains, Thirteen jumping into action.

Someone called the backup through the communication device.

Nagisa couldn't focus. His eyes blured, and his breath was uneven.

His heart beat faster then it should.

He took a wobbly step foreword, and another, and another.

"Get the hell back, Nagisa!" Aizawa yelled distractedly, to no avail.

He couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't process.

_Karma_.

It was the first time in _forever_, first time in over a decade.

The red-head was in a similar trance, bound by his friend.

A giant villain almost fell on the bluenette, who dodged in the nick of time.

"Nagisa, hurry up and leave," the teacher demanded again.

_He did no such thing._

The calls of the students rung over deaf ears.

Aizawa tried to use his capture tapes to grab him, but Karasuma blocked, smirking.

"Let go! He's going to get himself killed! Where's your rationality?!"

"He won't die, I'm sure."

"Are you a villain too?!"

"Calm down, Shota! Focus on fighting."

They both went back to defending the students.

Nagisa could hear even more yelling from behind him to 'get back!'.

He didn't care, didn't care _didn't care didn't_-

Their eyes met, and the assassin broke into a faster gait.

It had been so long since he'd seen those crimson eyes, that smirk, that strawberry hair, and he missed all of it. All of him, to be exact.

Finally they met, and Karma got tackled in a hug.

He didn't really budge due to his height, but it's the thought that counts.

"What gives~? Been a while, huh blueberry?"

Though, it was easy to tell that the sadist was bluffing, his waves were going all over the place. His face was a bit pink, and his heart was wild.

The assassin only sniffed into him, no words available.

An ominous giggling interrupted the two, and Koro-Sensei stood among the ruckus.

"Nishishi~! Karmagisa, eh?"

The blueberry blushed and sprung away, glaring at his teacher. "Can I hurt him?"

The sadistic boy smirked and handed him the anti-Sensei knife.

Nagisa launched towards him, gripping his tie and cutting off three of his tentacles.

"Wh- not cool! We're just reunited and the first thing you do to me is cut off my tentacles!? Boo hoo! My student hates me!"

"Send the kids away first."

The octopus' face turned a bit green, and a second later, the heroes in training all fell through a portal, probably because of Kurogiri, transporting them to different locations in the USJ.

"There! All done!"

"Now, the hero back up will be here in five or take thirty minutes, assuming they got the call for help or not, though-"

"C'mon, just enjoy our reunion!"

"_Eh_-"

The blueberry' head got pulled into a headlock, and his hair got tousled lightly.

"K-Karma! Let go," he whined, desperately prying him off to no avail.

"Hehe, nice try gender, though you can't beat super strength~."

"We still need to help the others!"

"...damn it, you're right." He finally let go, and turned to the villains. "I'll take the left, you help Eraserhead over there with the right."

He nodded, and they both rushed into battle like trained professionals.

**A/N: Hmm... maybe I should tell you guys when I timeskip? Uh... yeah, imma do that next chapter. BUT THANK YOU FOR READING AND IF YOU COULD JUST COMMENT AND MAYBE TELL ME ABOUT YOURSELF IT'D REALLY MAKE MY DAY...!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa got distracted halfway through battle.

He was still a teenager right now, and being a teenager, his mind wandered when he did tedious things.

He looked to the side, noticing Iida missing.

He must've gotten help, he noted.

Thirteen was busy sucking up Kurogiri, or whatever the warp gate's name was, and Eraserhead and Present Mic were battling some rando villains.

Karasuma must've been transported somewhere else, because he was absent at the moment as well.

The assassin stabbed two villains from the side in the temple, then pulled out the blades and snuck around another, pulling the metal past his throat, successfully killing him.

A few dots of red were splattered on his face (his clothes were hydrophobic, an adjustment he came up with), but other then that, he looked normal.

Normal enough to fool some other villains into "pitying" him, then slitting the carotid artery by cutting open their abdomens.

His hands at this point were drenched in red, and only after he saw Tsuyu snd the other two swimming up to the Central Plaza did he notice.

"Eh... Karma, do you maybe have a towel?"

"A towel?" He glanced over at the blueberry, who was holding his dripping hands up. "Ne, that blood makes you look pretty deadly~."

Nagisa blushed, then huffed. "Cut it out! Towel or no?"

"Yeah, yeah," he hummed, throwing a red rag at him. "It's already crimson so you won't stain it."

He wiped his hands, tossed it back, and mumbled to himself. "I think my hands have had enough death for a day."

He looked down, eyes meeting Mineta shaking in fear. "Eh? H-hey there guys...!"

He laughed nervously, stepping in front of the small pile of bodies. "Which zone did you get sent to?"

"Flood zone," Asui croaked. "Care to explain what's going on here?"

"Oh! Okay, so Karasuma-Sensei, Present-Mic, and Eraserhead are fighting off the villains, the former being in some other zone. Iida-kun ran to get help, and some other students are behind Thirteen, who's working on defeating the purple dude."

Midoriya climbed out of the water. "So... where are the villains?"

"Huh?"

"Well... I only see that purple dude and... three other villains."

"Did you say three?" Nagisa jerked his head around, landing on... none other then Nomu and Shigaraki. "Oh god... this is too soon. Who's the third villain?"

Deku nodded at Karma. "That boy. He looks our age."

The sadist noticed his gaze, waltzing over to the four. "Couldn't help but notice you're staring at me~. Am I that handsome?"

Tsuyu jumped out of the water too, standing beside the broccoli defensively. "Get away, villain. Don't hurt Midoriya or Nagisa, kero."

"W-W-what about m-me?!" Mineta yelped, eye peeking out from the lake.

His statement was ignored.

"Oh, c'mon. You really think I'd lay a hand on any of you?" He smirked, one arm heading towards the assassin. "Nagisa here is an exception, though."

Karma's hand made its way to his chin, tilting up his face slightly, which received a blush. "K-Karma, what are you doing...?"

"You know him?" Izuku asked, blinking. "But I thought-"

"I'm somewhat of a double agent," he answered, still staring at Nagisa.

"Karma, stop!"

"Make me~"

Their banter was interrupted by the flash of a camera. "Nishishi! Another one to add to my collection!"

"Koro-Sensei... did you say... collection?"

The octopus' face turned red, a circle marking his features. "Corrrrrect! I've named the compilation 'Karmagisa Moments'!"

"Oh I get it," Asui exclaimed. "He thinks you two would make a great couple!"

He turned to the frog girl. "Absolutely right! Now, I'm going to go check on a bakery I found earlier." As he prepared to take off, he grinned again. "See you later!"

Froppy looked back at the boys, who were rendered speechless, blushing at her statement.

"Wow, he wasn't wrong."

"T-Tsu-Chan, he was completely wrong!"

"Y-yeah, we've been friends since forever."

She shrugged, then froze. "Hey... what's that creepy bird doing to Aizawa, kero?"

The assassins turned their head to where she was pointing, exchanging a glance then rushing to help him.

"Get off him, Nomu!" Nagisa yelled, jumping into his back.

Karma slid to a stop when he realized Chapstick was watching him, not willing to risk the mission given to him for the teacher's life.

He made eye contact with the assassin, unspoken words exchanged.

The sadist then rushed away towards Karasuma, who was probably nearby. On his way, he sprayed pepper spray at some villain's eyes.

Meanwhile, the blueberry was still working on incapacitating the "Anti-symbol of Peace", which proved more difficult then it seemed.

Regeneration and shock absorption were the quirks he could remember, and so the monster hardly noticed him.

When it did, it slammed him into the water, right next to the other three.

Blood drifted up to the surface, and Asui and Deku hurriedly made their way over, but before they could, he popped back up. "Damn it! No one told me that I'd have to use my quirk!"

They froze.

"Oh... one of them is regeneration. It saps my emotional energy, which tends to make me more moody right afterwards."

He climbed back up, this time running at Shigaraki.

"Ah, Shiota Nagisa, quirk, hybrid, lets him help and harm, all while having wings, a halo, and horns."

He forgot the healing and snake one.

"That's not stopping me from beating you," the assassin grinned. He released some of his bloodlust, making the villain freeze. Right as he was about to sink a knife into his chest, two voices stopped him.

"Nagisa!"

And:

"Young Shiota!"

He glanced at Karasuma then at All-Might, and lowered his blade.

Shigaraki's not supposed to die, not yet.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, retreating back to Karma and Karasuma.

"It's fine, Nagi. You'll get him next time," the sadist laughed.

"Right. Thanks for stopping me."

"I'm assuming it's a quirk's drawback?"

"Mhm, emotional instability."

Nomu on the other hand turned to All-Might, and Shigaraki stood blankly, staring at Nagisa.

"Nomu... let's go."

It looked at him in surprise.

"We're leaving."

Karma glanced at his blueberry. "You can kill the bird thing, probably."

"No, that's Toshinori-Sama's job."

"Then we're as good as done. Wanna leave?"

"No, the others will freak out if I'm not there at the end."

"So should we gather the others?"

There was no reply.

As if he sensed his student's turmoil, Koro-Sensei came quietly through the window, landing next to the two. "Say, either of you want a pastry?"

Both of them took one gratefully, and they watched the battle between All-Might and Nomu, the students jumping in to help him, and them working together.

Then, he told them to back off, smashed Nomu out of the glass, and then finally, right as Shigaraki was going to disintegrate Deku, did the pros arrive.

"You better now?" Karma asked.

"Yup... sorry I acted so weirdly... I just figured out why, and I'm trying to control it, but- oh! I should write this down!"

My weaknesses:

My quirk causes emotional instability

When this happens, I don't think through anything

All-Might de-transformed behind Cementoss' wall, luckily blocking the students (namely Kirishima) from seeing.

The people who knew about Karma didn't rat him out, so he managed to pass off himself and Koro-Sensei as captives that wanted to attend UA.

They quickly had a meeting with Nedzu, no doubt telling him about their true intentions, and he filed the forms necessary to let Koro-Sensei be a teacher, and Karma attend as a student.

The kids had a day off of school.

The next day.

Iida had all the students sit down, and Aizawa walked through the door covered in bandages.

"Nice to see you doing well," the engine hero yelled.

"If you call that good," Uraraka mumbled.

"My well-fare isn't important," he declared. "Because your fight is far from over."

"Our fight?"

"Don't tell me..."

"More villains?!"

"Yuuei's sports festival is quickly approaching!"

Everyone gasped. "That's so totally ordinary...!"

He went into a lament explaining the whole idea, answering the children's questions, and letting them talk.

"Oh. Also, you have a new student and teacher."

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Right after what happened?"

"Who are they?!"

"Come on in."

A red head and an octopus shuffled in.

"Yo. My name is Karma, and if anyone has complaints about my transfer, bring them to me."

"Nishishi! I'm Koro-Sensei, and to help train you all, please try and kill me by the end of Yuuei."

Nagisa blinked. "Again?!"

"Yup!"

"But where's the incentive?"

"Hmm... you're right! I'll make sure that whoever kills me will get one hundred million yen!"

At that, the classroom burst into noise.

"Holy-"

"That's... that's so much!"

"Are you serious?!"

The octopus' face went green with stripes. "If you can, that is."

Karma raised an eyebrow, and plopped down next to Nagisa. "What about the anti-Sensei weapons?"

He grinned, and a second later, everyone had a green knife and gun in their hands.

Nagisa and Karma wasted no time, the sadist shooting at him while Nagisa tried to force him where the bullets were.

The classroom went silent.

"Nice try, you two, but no guns in the class, remember?"

They sighed.

"Yes, Sensei."

Everyone started freaking out.

"Did you shoot at him?"

"Why am I holding a gun...?!"

"How did he move so fast?!"

"I don't want to kill my teacher!"

Koro-Sensei grinned. "Welcome to the hero-assassination class, 101, held at the end of the day!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I don't update a lot, but I've got some other things to take care of too hehe~. Anyways, I will continue the story, and I apologize if I gave you the impression otherwise. I love reading everyone's comments, and it makes me smile knowing you all like my writing. Without further ado, let's get into it!**

When the students were dismissed from their homeroom, they burst into chatter, separating into groups.

Midoriya and Uraraka found Iida, who in turn was walking next to Nagisa, who was stuck with Karma.

"So _these_ are your friends~! My name is Karma Akabane, like I said, but please just call me Karma."

The gravity manipulator smiled a bit hesitantly. "Heya, Karma. So what was that earlier?"

He tilted his head. "You mean attacking Koro-Sensei? Why do you think that's his name?"

Iida gasped, arm moving up and down. "This has been done before?! His name means unkillable, so it failed?!"

"_Huh_... a positive incentive for killing someone with the prospect of training them is smart, it justifies the guilt with a reward and mutual consent. But if that were the case, then he'd have to be incredibly smart... and have an amazing quirk? From what we've seen so far, maybe a transformation type, but no. That wouldn't explain the appearances of the weapons. Possibly a teleportation quirk, but that also-"

"Jeez Deku," Uraraka giggled. "Slow down!"

"Ah... s-s-sorry..."

"More about _you_," Tenya declared, looking at the sadist. "What do you think about the sports festival?"

"I haven't really thought about it... I'll probably compete, but only to scope out the competition. What about you?" He looked at Occhako.

Uraraka pointed to herself, Karma nodding. "I'm gonna win!"

Her face suddenly contorted with determination.

"With a quirk as powerful as _yours_, I wouldn't doubt it!" Iida yelled. "About that, when did you develop your quirk?"

"I think around seven, what about you, Deku?"

"A-ah... I don't really remember... so why are you becoming a hero?" Izuku asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well... to be honest, for the money."

"For the money?!"

"Basically, yeah... _ahhhh_... it must seem really basic, and it's embarrassing too, especially compared to Iida's lofty ambitions..."

"Why would it be?! There's nothing wrong with a wealthy life?!" The engine hero yelled, hands whipping up and down.

"He's right, just a bit unexpected," Midoriya continued.

The two assassins exchanged a look, already knowing the answer.

"Ya see, my family owns a construction company, but business is bad... we're poorer then poor... but _please_ don't tell anyone else...!"

"Construction, eh?!"

"Wouldn't your quirk reduce the price necessary?"

"See?! That's what I told my dad, but... well... he said he wanted me to follow my own ambitions. So that's why I'm gonna be a pro-hero. To support the family that raised me."

"Bravo!" Iida yelled, clapping for her.

"See? That's not selfish at all," Karma smirked.

"You're ultimately doing it for your parents, right?" Nagisa smiled.

She blushed and scratched her head.

They were suddenly interrupted by All-Might, who yelled: "Young Midoriya! Found you! Would you... like to eat lunch with me?!"

Uraraka choked on her spit, an unearthly image of the top hero in a school girl uniform.

"Uh... sure..." Midoriya mumbled, following him around the corner.

As soon as he left, Iida turned to the other three. "I wonder what he wants with him. Maybe it's gratitude for when Deku rushed in to protect him, or so I've heard."

"And like Tsu mentioned, they both have super strength!" Ochako added on.

"He must've taken a liking to him."

Todoroki overheard their conversation, ears perking and head turning towards the four.

Karma grinned at the opportunity. "Hey Todoroki!"

He jerked his head back to the front.

"Haha~ I know you were listening. Why don't you come over here?"

He grudgingly complied, waiting up for the others. "Well?"

"Why are you interested about Midoriya?"

He blinked twice before answering. "I'm not."

The red-head looked over to Nagisa, who shook his head.

He could read wavelengths well, and the son of Endeavor seemed nervous.

"C'mon, don't lie," the sadist drawled.

"Well... I'm not interested about _him_, so much as his relationship with All-Might. Why would the top hero be interested in a kid, more less Midoriya?"

"It's pretty obvious why," Nagisa hummed. "But it's better to not dig around. You'll find out later anyways, when their business is done."

Half-and-Half looked unsatisfied with the answer, but he ran back to catch up with the others anyways.

"Say, why _is_ it that All-Might likes Deku?" Uraraka asked.

The blueberry grinned. "All-Might is Deku's mentor, in a way."

She nodded, then began to say something, until-

"Hey Nagisa, Karma!"

They turned around, spotting their favorite teachers.

"Come eat with us!"

They shot Iida and Uraraka an apologetic look, then ran over to the teachers, all walking to the teacher's lounge.

They opened the door, greeted with All-Might and Deku, who both looked confused at their entrance.

"Sento? Tora? What are you doing with those two?" The top hero in his deflated form asked, alarmed at being seen like that by the redhead, of whom he assumed didn't know.

"These two happen to be my favorite students!"

"You don't really like anyone else, Bitch-Sensei, so that's not saying a lot."

"Shut it, Nagisa!"

"He's not wrong," Karasuma chuckled.

"Not you too?!" She looked at Karma in desperation.

"Sorry Bitch-Sensei, but I agree with my Blueberry," he smirked.

The assassin blushed a little at his comment.

She huffed. "I didn't like you all regardless!"

"W-what's happening?" Izuku mumbled.

"I don't know..." Toshinori muttered back.

"Humph! Anyways, tell me Nagisa, how many hits can you get now?"

"Umm... back then, I got around fifteen hits in twenty seconds, and I've definitely learned since then, but I don't really have anyone to practice with, so I don't know..."

"What about me?"

"Bitch-Sensei, you're ten years older then me, and when you did kiss me, it was for information. In front of the _whole class_." He shuddered, letting the memory wash over his body. "Yeah, don't do that again."

"You've kissed him?!" All-Might choked on his own blood.

"She's the seduction hero, is she not?" Nagisa replied with a sigh.

"What about Midoriya-kun?" Irina offered, still pissed off that everyone was ganging up on her.

"I think he's too easy, no offense."

"I-I don't even know what you're talking about," Deku muttered.

"What about your boyfriend?"

The assassin turned his head to Karma, who blinked slowly. "Hits? As in..."

"Heartbeats."

"When you... and Kaede-Chan..."

"Um... y-yeah."

He shrugged, smirking. "I'd be A-ok with _that_~"

One look at his wavelength, and the blueberry could tell he was embarrassed. "Seriously?"

"Why not?"

"A-alright..."

Irina snickered. "He's gonna end up scoring hits on you instead."

Nagisa whipped his head at her, face alight with embarrassment. "S-shut up! It's not like anything's going better with Karasuma!"

Said man raised an eyebrow from next to the coffee machines. "I heard my name."

"No you didn't! You didn't hear your name at all!" The bitch screamed.

He shrugged.

"I have some requests," the sadist interrupted. Before waiting for a response, he continued. "The only time you can practice on me is when I'm doing something that you don't like, in which case try and score enough hits to make me stop."

Irina nodded. "Agreed. Hear that?"

"Don't _I_ get a say in this?"

"Nope," both of them responded at once.

He groaned, and took a bite of his lunch. "Hey, All-Might? Sorry in advance."

"For what, my boy?"

"Just... sorry."

**Timeskip: End of day.**

The classes had all ended for the day.

Half of the kids were still in class, all talking to each other before departing for home.

When Nagisa walked back into classroom from the bathroom, he could detect something horribly wrong.

A very, _very_ cocky wavelength stuck out above the rest. The only person who would act like that was...

_Karma._

He walked over to his seat, prepared to kick him off when he realized what was up. "Karmaaaa... not here, not _now_!"

He smirked. "We had a deal, didn't we? C'mon, make me move."

Mina and Iida rushed over for different reasons, both detecting tension.

"What's going on?!" The class-rep demanded.

"I sense sexual tension!" The alien squealed.

"Nothing's happening. We just had a deal..." the assassin mumbled.

The engine hero nodded curtly and left at the declaration of that, but Mina stayed.

"Why'd... you not leave?"

"I'm staying here until this is resolved, Nagisa-Chan."

"I'm a boy ya know."

She grinned. "That makes it better!"

"Karma, haven't I had enough embarrassment already?" He tried to reason with his friend, heart beating wildly at what they were about to do.

"Nope! Now do it."

"But-"

"It's for your benefit~"

With one last glance at Mina, he slowly sat down on Karma's lap, startling both the alien _and_ the redhead. "Last chance. Please?"

"N-nope!" The sadist's wavelength became more erratic and fast, meaning he got flustered.

"Alright..."

The pink girl watched intently, sparing no mercy for the uncomfortable Nagisa.

The assassin closed the distance between his lips and Karma's, screwing his eyes shut.

_1 hit._

_2 hits._

_3 hits._

_4 hits._

In two seconds alone, he had scored four hits, just from the contact.

_Go to hell, Karma._

_5 hits._

_6 hits._

His mouth parted, Nagisa taking the opening and pushing his tongue into the sadistic boy's mouth.

_7 hits._

_8 hits._

_9 hits._

_10 hits._

That probably wasn't enough... he slid his hands up Karma's back and up into his hair.

_11 hits._

_12 hits._

_13 hits._

_14 hits._

_15 hits._

_Please, please, please, be enough...!_

He pulled away as fast as possible, standing up abruptly, wiping off his mouth, then downing half his water bottle, making gagging noises.

That chaos all took around six seconds.

Okay... admittedly, the kiss _wasn't_ that bad, but if he recalled correctly, there was still someone watching him.

Before he was going to address that, he kicked Karma off the chair and into the floor, then kicked him again for good measure, a bit harder. "_That's_ what you get for humiliating me!"

He sat down and sighed, mentally prepping himself, then turning to face-

_Wait, why are there four people now?!_

Iida looked relatively disheveled, eyes wide.

Uraraka seemed to be in the same state, mumbling about her mangas?

Deku looked surprised and embarrassed and Mina had stars in her eyes.

Nagisa yelped quietly, a blush slowly inching it's way across his cheeks. "Great, you multiplied."

Karma stood up, legs almost giving way in the process. "And... you said you needed p...rac...tice."

"Shut it!" The assassin whined. "You were being too insistent, not to mention you were easier then Kaede! I think I need someone else. I'm going to _scream_ at Bitch-sensei later!"

"So, Nagisa-kun, care to explain?" Mina grinned.

Deku blushed, as if he had intruded in on a private matter. "Did you know each other from before? Y-you don't have to say anything if you're uncomfortable!"

"D-Don't kiss in class! Especially not t-t-this young!" Iida stuttered, still ever the rule follower.

"It's nothing like that, I swear!" Nagisa yelled, glaring at Karma, who still seemed very starstruck. "Let me explain."

They all immediately sat down, as if trying to get an explanation from the start.

"Um... r-right. So you know Bitch-Sensei?"

"Who's that?"

"I mean- uh... Jelavic-Sensei...?"

They nodded hesitantly.

"You know her quirk?"

They nodded again.

"It stems from her innate ability to seduce people, which makes her a great hit-man. What she does is use her quirk while making the other person even _more_ lovestruck. Mostly, it's by scoring hits, or heartbeats, while kissing. The higher affinity you have with the person, the easier it is, and you can set up an ideal scene if it isn't good enough, like rose petals and candles lighting up the room while laying on a bed.

"Anyways, the reason that she learned how to do that on top of her quirk was to amplify the effects, and basically make her love-slaves even _more_ infatuated.

"Back in junior high, she also kinda taught me how to do that too..." he gestured at Karma's posture. "Anyways, according to her, I'm out of practice, so she pushed a partner onto me to... well, kiss."

The first person to react was Midoriya. "And she offered up me first?! T-t-t-that was what you were taking about with then in the teacher's lounge, r-right?"

Nagisa nodded, and Deku's head exploded into bright red.

Mina tapped her chin. "Why'd she offer only boys?"

"You already know the answer to that question."

She smirked, nodding devilishly.

Uraraka pointed at the sadist. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Nagisa looked back over at Karma. "He'll probably be fine in a couple of minutes. I've done it before, don't worry."

"_That's_ supposed to calm us down?!" Iida yelled. "This is _highly_ inappropriate behavior!"

"It's my third blade, to put it frankly. I won't do it if necessary... I need a new partner anyways, like I said, Karma made it too easy."

As of right on cue, Irina strutted into the classroom, headed straight for Nagisa.

"So, how'd it go?!"

"Fifteen hits in six seconds, and four bystanders."

She looked over at Karma, who was still muttering incoherently while blushing. "Not bad."

"Not _good_! It took Kaede 20 seconds for the same amount, and anyways, I had to _explain_ to them! This is why we call you a bitch," he grumbled.

She hissed at him. "I remember that time. Humph!"

He whined, hitting his head on the desk. "I. Hate. Life. Right. Now."

"Don't be dramatic!" She smacked him head, making him groan louder. "Anyways, start heading out of you wanna get home safe, there's a mob outside you need to wade past."

Nagisa waited until Karma was fine, then they both got up with their backpacks before anyone else did, slipping out the door.

"That was a pretty good kiss," the sadist hummed.

"We're _never_ talking about to again."

Upon seeing the crowd, the two exchanged a look, deciding to quickly win over the other courses' favor before going home. Hey, it could possibly prove useful in future battles to have more allies.

"Well, well, well. The Sensei was right~!" The sadist purred, a smirk set on his face.

"There _was_ a crowd. Are we that threatening?"

Nagisa finished, eyebrows innocently raised.

Murmurs ripples through the group, most seeming upset or challenged.

A few seconds passed, then Nagisa broke the funk.

"So! Wasn't that good acting?" The assassin stuck out a hand. "I'm Shiota Nagisa. Don't worry, there's only two people in our class who're that cocky."

The sadist followed after his example, shaking a few hands himself. "I'm Akabane Karma. I think we're all on equal footing when it comes to chances to win in the festival."

The tone of the murmurs changed, the group's wavelength now essentially amused and relived.

"_I_ think you're saying that out of pity." A purple haired boy towered above the rest, pushing his way to the front. "For a general studies kid like me, this is a perfect chance to knock of off your pedestal."

The two heroes exchanged a look, communicating with their eyes.

"Oh! We didn't mean to sound condescending at all! Sorry if it came off that way. You must be Hitoshi Shinsou, correct?" Nagisa smiled politely, bowing.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know who I am?"

"Of course!" Karma tilted his head down, looking him in the eye. "I think that everyone here has the potential to be great heroes in the future."

"Hmm... maybe I was too harsh. Don't get me wrong, I still don't trust you either in the slightest."

He was about to walk away, stopped by a hand on the shoulder.

"Just look at the door and wait, one of the more entitled kids is gonna come out. He's a _riot_," the red-head chuckled.

The rest of the crowd looked at the door eagerly, awaiting the said drama.

It slammed open, Katsuki walking out pridefully, followed by Deku and his two friends.

He pushed his way to the side. "Move it, extras! _I'm_ winning this festival and you all are nothing more then cannon fodder!"

Midoriya winced, waiting for the crowd to start accusing them, but after a bit of awkward silence...

Laughter. They started _laughing_.

The whole crowd burst into chuckles, enraging the narcissist.

"Damn you all! What the fuck is so funny?!" He screamed, making them laugh even harder.

"E-Eh?" The three stared on in shock, not expecting the turn of events.

They looked at Nagisa and Karma, who were receiving various "you were right!"s and "haha!" or "wow, spot on!".

"What did they _do_?!" Iida managed to force out. "Did they... brainwash the crowd...?!"

"Say, you all aren't so bad," a kid hummed. "I think you'd be cooler decked out with my babies though!"

"H-huh?!"

Tenya was whisked away by the support kid, the rest of class 1-A also pairing up with various others from different courses.

Bakugou was faced by some other cocky dude with rock-like features, and Shinsou smiled a bit. "I think we can get along. Heading home yet?"

"Actually yeah. We're going to the station, you?"

He nodded in agreement.

The three began walking next to each other, exiting the front gate.

"So, tell me about your quirk," Nagisa smiled, meeting his surprised gaze.

"Me? Well... it's really nothing special."

"Nonsense! You got into Yuuei, didn't you? It must be amazing!"

He blushed a little. "Thanks. To put it frankly... it's more of a villain's quirk then a hero's. I've been bullied for it, but I'm not gonna fall down the wrong path."

"Good for you, man!" Karma looped an arm around Shinsou's shoulder.

"Uh... thanks... if you _really_ wanna know, it's brainwashing. I can control people when they talk back to me."

Nagisa gasped. "Seriously?! That's cool!"

He blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Mhm! It's really admirable for you to stick to your dream, even with all those people trying to drag you down! Not to mention, the entrance exam _definitely_ wasn't meant for you."

"I... guess I got you guys wrong. I expected the class that went against villains already to be more prideful, but you just seem normal."

"I could say the same for you. You seemed cold at first but you're really nice."

They departed at the station, walking separate ways.

"Shiota, Akabane, I think we could be friends."

"You can call us by our first names! Also, hurry up, don't wanna be late for your bus, do you?"

After that, two weeks passed in a buzz.

Before anyone knew it, it was time for the sports festival.


	6. Not an Update(!)

Hey Hey Hey! It's your favorite (who am I kidding lol) Author-chan popping in to say: Don't worry! This story will be continued! I was up until 3:00 AM yesterday and reading everyone's replies got me all fired up ;-; thank you, my loyal fans, that have been bearing with my erratic update schedule~. Please don't despair! I've just been feeling a bit down lately, but I promise you that an update will be posted in a week! In the spare time, please try and hold in your excitement! The update coming next is a wholesome and _hopefully_ in character outing with our favorite couple~ aka Nagisa meets and wins the favor of the LOV. I _tried_ to keep them in character but it's been years since I've tried watching MHA and I've forgotten what Dabi and Shigaraki are supposed to be like- well, anyways, I just made this to say sorry, and thanks for waiting. See ya in a week~!


End file.
